Young and Beautiful
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: With Sonny's career and Mikayla's attitude, this couple is going to need a lot of work to make it. But its always easier when you're 'Young and Beautiful.' Demi Selena Demena
1. Mikayla

**Hey guys, I just decided today to start a new story. I'm kinda mad at myself because I have like four stories to finish, and I still have Gabpay's that aren't done, and people actually messaged me to finish them. I was surprised on that one, but all in all I won't stop writing. I get my inspiration at random times and so this is for you guys. Enjoy. A new pairing. Le gasp.**

"Mikayla." I swear finding my girlfriend on most days was like finding a needle in a haystack. My shoes were clicking against the linoleum like it was nobody's business, creating a sort of rhythmic beat as I went down the hallway of an old building. The walls were spray painted with black words, as if it was some type of art form.

"Mikayla." I called to the girl once more before spotting a figure leaning over a pool table. "Really?" I asked the girl, moving into the room as she faintly smiled at me.

"Hiii-Some money."

"Its Sonny. You should know that by now." I was irritated, and on the last thread of sanity as I lifted the girl upright before making her face me. "What did I tell you about drinking on a school night?"

"Umm clear lip cures are good."

"What?" I shook my head trying to understand the girl. It was one thing to slur words, but to scramble them up altogether was just a lack of effort no matter how drunk.

"Cool table," she hissed.

"Pool table?" I pulled away from the girl, letting her stand on her own before she slowly inched her way back towards the velvet lining. "Mikayla look, I have to get home.. so give me your keys." As I extended my hand to the girl she happily pulled out two looped silver keys before she made herself stand once more.

"My mom can't find out about tonight, got it?" I was waiting for Mikayla to reply but I could see her dazed face. She was clueless as to what was actually going on in front of her. "One of these days Mikayla you're gonna' get a intervention."

"But not today." She pepped up as I carried her on my shoulder out the room.

"But soon." I told her, "really soon."

Once Mikayla was in her bed, dressed for the night I made it over to the room door to leave.

"You're taking my car?" She pouted, staring at the keys in my hand as I nodded.

"Yes. I have to get home some way."

"I could of drove you."

"Uh, no. Besides you're barley off whatever you drunk." I moved out the door before something crashed behind me. I'm not too sure if Mikayla purposefully tossed something at me, or if I made something fall on my way out. I ignored her, making it to the last door before Mikayla peeped out of her room.

"Stay with me tonight Sonny."

"No. You know I can't, especially if you're like this." I signaled to her as she looked down.

"Like what? I'm sober." She made an effort to stand up straight but she still needed the archway for support.

"Goodnight Mikayla." I waved to the girl before she stumped her foot.

"What about a goodnight kiss?"

"Go to bed Mikayla." I made it outside and towards her car, wondering if she'd follow me outside, but hoping that she wouldn't. I sat in the vehicle for a few minutes, making sure Mikayla wasn't going to open the door and bring her wobbly self towards my house, and once I was sure she was in bed, I left, pulling just a few blocks down the road.

….

"I don't know Tawnie." We were on the set of 'So Random,' near lunchtime when my phone began to ring. The blonde next to me was flipping through her script while eating celery and sipping on a coke. I ran over to my small purple purse on the couch in the prop room, lifting the thing up to shift through it to find my phone hidden in its contents. I didn't bother to check the caller id before answering.

"Sonny Monroe speaking."

"Wow, like I wouldn't know that if I have your number." A quiet and raspy voice cracked through from the other side of the line as I sat against the couch.

"Mikayla? You sound horrible."

"No shit." The girl tried to speak louder but it only caused her to cough a bit.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, you here, now."

"Um, that can't happen Mikayla, I'm working."

"So, blow it off for the day."

"Unlike your music career, I can't take a break whenever I want to. I have a job to do."

"SONNY!" The girl screamed, getting louder then I thought she could at the moment as Tawnie faced me.

"Girlfriend problems?" She asked, happily waiting for an answer.

"Um. I'll be back soon, cover for me?" The blonde only nodded, going back to her script as I searched my purse for Mikayla's keys. I forgot the girl was still on the phone, so once I reached the parking lot I spoke once more. "I'll be there soon. This so better be worth it."

"Blah, blah, blah, and waa-waa-waa, just get here." The phone clicked after Mikayla made those small sounds. I seriously could strangle the girl at any moment. Her new attitude was starting to get to me.

It didn't take as much time to get from the studio to Mikayla's as it did last night. It felt like we were on a never ending pitch black road, with nothing but twists and turns.

"Mikayla." I couldn't believe I was at this again. "Mikayla."

"I'm right here." The girl popped out from behind her room door, pulling her car keys from my hand as I took in her appearance. She stood in some black skinny jeans with some brown boots and a green top.

"What's the emergency?" I rose my eyebrow waiting as Mikayla shrugged.

"I don't know. I just wanted you over. I missed you."

"As opposed to what? Seeing me last night?"

"Okay Sonny don't turn into a smartass."

"Stop it." I hated the way she always seemed to make her words come out as a snappy remark. I was her girlfriend, shouldn't I be treated differently then all those other people she go up against everyday?

"Stop it." She mocked me like a three year old, as she moved towards the front door. I followed her, crossing my arms as the sun beamed down against the concrete.

"Man, last night must have been epic. I don't remember a thing. I only remember you taking my car. Don't do it again." Mikayla pointed her finger at my nose as I swatted her hand away.

"I wasn't going to let some drunk girl drive me home."

"Some drunk girl? I'm not some girl."

"You aren't EVER going to drink and drive Mikayla."

"Says you." The brunette made it off the porch and onto the sidewalk as I followed her. She was being so stubborn this morning.

"Whatever Mikayla. I have to get back to work, we're reading over the script."

"Oh boo-who, a cold read…you can miss it. Lets head over to Hannah's and egg her house."

"And the childishness continues." I roll my eyes, before sighing as Mikayla faced me. She didn't hesitate to stop me in my tracks.

"Stop being so bitchy today."

"I'm the one being bitchy? Mikayla you're the one acting as if a hangover from a previous night is so fun and dandy."

"FYI, I don't have hangovers." The girl made it over to her car, examining it as I shook my head. It was almost one thirty and the cold read of the script would start in the next half an hour.

"Mikayla can you please take me to work?"

"And what do I get for taking you?"

"A chance to still actually have a girlfriend."

"Ooo is that a threat?"

"Mikayla." I watched as the girl moved away from me and made it over to her car once more, hopping into the driver seat as I climbed into the passenger side. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because I care."

"You're so annoying sometimes."

"And you're annoying all the time." Mikayla started the car as I kept quiet. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her today. Her dry sarcasm made me want to smack her at times. The drive to the lot was smooth and quick, with just a few minutes to spare.

"Will you pick me up after work?" I watched the girl as she nodded.

"I guess so."

"Later Mikayla." Before I could even reach for the door handle Mikayla pulled my hand back. I faced her, my eyes studying her before she leaned into me. Normally I wouldn't kiss her, I like to let her beg, but instead, I kissed her quickly before pulling away.

"I'll catch you later."

"Sure thing."

"Sonny!" My day was picking up as I faced Chad. Apparently he thought I left my script at home although I was on set earlier, and he brought me a new one to the table.

"We're working on episode fifteen of season two…we'll start off with the check it out girls sketch." John, the producer of the show was showing us a few things here and there and everyone began going over their lines and what-not. I was busy thinking about Mikayla while trying to work at the same time, its not an easy task for me. The later it got, the higher the chance of Mikayla going out to drink. It neared five thirty when everything at work was done.

"Tawnie can I ask a favor?"

"Depends on what it is Monroe." The blonde began running her lip gloss across her lips a few times before facing me. We stood outside the studio as I sighed.

"I need a ride to Mikayla's."

"When are you going to get your own car?"

"I don't know, when my mom buys me one." I rolled my eyes as if she should already know that. We began walking towards the street as Tawnie scoffed.

"This is the last time I'm doing this. I hate to see you turn into a wreck just after six thirty every day." It was true what she was saying. I usually had to take care of Mikayla, or talk Mikayla out of doing something stupid. My life revolved around the girl, and I just wished that sooner or later my life would revolve around her. We did our usual routine, circle around the lot three times before making a right turn at the end of the block. We made it towards Mikayla's house but no sooner then we started I saw her car parked at the beach.

"Tawnie stop!" I called to the girl as she abruptly stopped in the middle of the street, almost having a car smash against her bumper.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I'm so sorry, thanks for the ride." I hopped out and ran towards the beach and past Mikayla's car and a few others before standing at the top of a steep heel. I couldn't see the girl among the sea of people below, they were all waiting for the boat festival to start. I bit my bottom lip before looking for the girl once more, calling her on the phone after my failed attempts in spotting her. A faint giggle echoed from the other end before someone other then Mikayla answered.

"Che-llo." A girl spoke up as my heart stopped for a second. I wasn't even able to answer Mikayla's phone, but before I jumped to conclusions I asked for the girl.

"Hi, this is Sonny, is Mikayla around?"

"Um, sure. Kay! Its your girlfriend." I sighed upon hearing the girl say that. Maybe I was indeed wrong to jump to conclusion, which is why I pushed my thoughts out of my head at that moment.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah its me. What are you doing at the beach?"

"What are you doing spying on me?"

"No Mikayla I'm not. I was heading to your house when I spotted your car."

"Where are you?" The girl asked as I looked around. The light poles were stained with numbers.

"I'm at light pole sixteen."

"Okay, walk over to twenty and I'll meet you there."

"How about you meet me halfway."

"Why?"

"Just do it Kayla!" I called over the phone before hanging up. I glanced over my left shoulder, before my right, as I trailed towards pole sixteen. Twenty was going to be come walk.

"SONNY!" A loud screech echoed around me as I squinted before covering my ears. A few people glanced at me and continued to walk, but others ran over trying to mingle.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm really busy." I pushed through the crowd as best as I could as I made it to the next light pole. I was fearing that I wouldn't be able to spot Mikayla through the crowd around me, but I heard another one up roaring just ahead.

"MIKAYLA!" I screamed as people began to part in front of me. The brunette seemed pissed. She stared at me, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"And you wanted me to meet you!" She said as a statement before I nodded. The crowd around her was just as big, and I knew the reason. She stopped her album in the middle of recording and hasn't gone back in two weeks. I stepped up to Mikayla as she grabbed my arm, pulling me along side her. I wasn't going to show pain in front of the crowd so I did my best to make everything seem natural and normal. I whispered to the girl.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" My question was answered with an evil glare, so I only bit down on my tongue as we made it to pole twenty. There was a small tent made up and that's where we went. Inside it and everything. The people on the outside I'm sure were still crowding it but we zipped it and ignored them. The tent stood maybe six feet high with enough room for five people.

"Thanks for hurting me." I scolded the girl, yanking my arm away.

"Well I didn't want anyone knowing I was here,"

"Well you could of told me that."

"You didn't leave the room for me to say it Sonny."

I didn't want to argue, it never ended well for either of us, so I sighed and took the blame.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"But Mikayla you can't keep treating me like this. Its not funny anymore, and it hurts."

"Well I'm sorry that the baby can't handle it."

"Mikayla I'm serious." I lowered my voice as the girl focused on me. She stayed quiet and so did I.

"What do you want? You want me to say that I'm sorry?"

"I want you to stop acting like an ass to me." I moved away from the girl, barley as she crossed her arms.

"If you don't want me treating you like this, you can leave."

I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to do the same things she's been doing for the past few days.

"Mikayla please don't drink tonight."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because you're the only person that I DO care about. You can't keep doing this to yourself. If there's something wrong you should just tell me." I wasn't going to cry, although I wanted to soo badly. The tent opened and a few girls came in.

"Sup Kayla." One girl waved to her before spotting me. "No, freaking way, its Son-nay." The girl squealed, pulling me into her as I pulled back.

"I don't know you." I told the girl, shaking my head as Mikayla hit my arm. It wasn't a playful hit, it was a 'shut up' kind of thing. I tried my best to hold my composure but it was getting harder to do.

"Kayla you didn't tell me she was a firecracker." The girl said as they zipped the tent back up. I faced Mikayla before stepping into her.

"I'm going home."

"No one's stopping you."

"Kayla would you just go with me please?"

"Why? I came here to have fun."

"Because I'm not fun at all?" I asked her.

"Not when you're not giving anything up you're not."

"You're such an ass." I hit the girl on her arm before she gripped my wrist in her fingers. I swatted her away, or at least I tried, but she held on even tighter.

"Don't go this route baby, cause you'll only get hurt."

"I'm not going to keep doing this Mikayla." I knew I was on the verge of tears and she could sense it.

"You gonna' cry?"

"Kayla…please stop." I whispered those last words as she released me. I felt humiliated, standing in front of people I didn't know as I was being man-handled by my girlfriend.

"You can go now." She told me as I focused on her. In the pit of my stomach I had a bad feeling if I left her, but I was also scared that if I didn't she'd drink and do worse things then just grabbing my arm.

"Kayla please can you just go home with me? I haven't spent a moment with you alone in a long time…please." I was pleading with her, and I didn't care. No one knew about us dating but I guess her small inner circle must have known.

"If I go with you, what's gonna' happen for me."

"Please…please." I ignored her little comment as she focused on me. She finally took a deep breath and grabbed her phone and purse.

"Guess I'm leaving guys." People began making noises after Mikayla said that but I was actually happy. I held her fingers between mine and pushed our way out of the tent as the boat show started. It was getting late, near seven thirty at the time, and most of it was spent arguing, but there was no day that passed by when we didn't spend our day like that. Mikayla was driving to my house, just a few blocks from hers.

"Kayla, can we stop doing this to each other? The hurting thing? I don't like it." I was letting my heart out, I couldn't hurt anymore. Seeing her hurting herself was worse then what she did to me.

"Sonny. I love you, you know that right?"

"I want to know it." I whispered.

"Well I do love you..."

"Then show it." I quickly said as we parked in front of my house. There in all its glory was a two story house, with huge trees out front and a large black gate surrounding the perimeter.

"I try to show it Sonny, you just can't see it."

"No. Because I can't feel it. All you do is criticize me when I'm trying to help you."

"Well I'm sorry…."

"No you're not. And I'm saying this because I care about you. You need to stop drinking, and you need to go back to recording. It's the only thing that actually keeps you sane." I moved from the car as she followed me.

"But what if I'm tired of singing?"

"Are you?" I asked as she hesitated to answer. "You love it, why stop?"

"Does that count for the alcohol too?"

"Mikayla, this is serious."

"Okay, okay." She locked her car door and came over to me. "I love to sing. But I'm tired of the same sound. I've sung about having fun, being a good friend…love…but…its all the same."

"Then really use me as your inspiration." I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Use me as your inspiration."

"Mikayla." I scolded the girl before walking past her. She was going to take some work.

**I have to head to Great America today, yay what fun. Kinda bummed that I'll have class tomorrow but this is something new that I'm trying, a different pairing. Its going to mess up my record on Demena's and Gabpay's but oh well. I mean its still a Demena but it has Hannah Montana in it, ewww, ha-ha. So I like this story so far, but please don't let drama fill it. It gets annoying to read after a while, or at least it does to me. But I think this story will have a great balance between it, I can feel it.**


	2. Her Friends

** Hey there mister, mister, mister, mister…I need a kisser, a-a-a kisser. I was apparently losing my mind when a random song that I suppose I made up and combined with other stuff came into my head. Chapter two, enjoy. And thanks for the reviews you guys, I love them. I eat your reviews like I eat food to survive. Also a little heads up, my grammar is really screwed up for some reason today…its creeping me out. **

Mikayla and I sat in the kitchen, silent. She was bored, and I didn't know how to entertain her, which is a flaw because she's my girlfriend, it should be easy right? Wrong, because you never know what can set her off.

"Do you want something to drink?" I wait for her answer. She had her fist pressed into her cheek as she sat across from me at the island table.

"Now you're talking my language."

"Soda wise." I said, moving towards the fridge. I was trying my best to think of things to do, but my mind kept going back to alcohol. I had no idea how I could help a girl who drinks almost three times her body weight in one night, get over her alcohol habit. I pulled some cokes from the fridge, sat one in front of Kayla before sitting next to her.

"We could watch a movie." I told her as she shook her head.

"Sonny I hate movies."

"Oh." I frowned, who hates movies? "We could watch the boat show on TV."

"Why, when you practically pulled me away from having front row seats."

"I did not."

"I don't want to watch something that I was already at."

I sighed, not really taking her words and tone to heart.

"Okay, we can talk about your songs. What do you think you want to write about?"

"Sonny…" the girl began.

"That's a start." I smiled, thinking she meant me.

"Shut up."

She stood up, pulling up on her soda before moving into the dining room. My mom had recently decorated everything in a dark tan color with brown items here and there. Mikayla hopped onto the table before facing me. I didn't want to follow her into the next room, there really wasn't' a point if she wasn't going to talk to me like a normal person.

"You can't sit on that table." I told her as she popped open the can in her hand. She didn't say a word as she slowly sipped her drink.

"Mikayla I'm serious, my mom just decorated everything in there."

"Lets go to my place." Those words forced me to stare at the table in front of me. I could see through to the dishes beneath.

"I don't know."

"Come on. I'm dying here." I heard the girl move around before she stood next to me. Her hand on my arm as I faced her, waiting for her to speak. "Well?"

"As long as I'm home before eleven, we film with a live audience tomorrow."

"Oh-boring. I'm way more entertaining then that stupid show."

"Its not stupid." I told her, standing up as her fingers finally left me.

"Yes it is. It's a show about nothing. Its like…a show with no plot, dull characters…"

"Look I'll go with you if you shut up about something that I love to do."

"Note taken." The brunette smiled at me as I followed her right back outside. Once again we were in her car, heading a few blocks back from once we came. I began moving my fingers in and out of the other as we parked in the driveway.

"Shit…Mom's home." Mikayla climbed out first as I followed her, not really wanting to see her mother. The front door was open but before we even made it inside the place a few bulbs went off somewhere. Someone was taking pictures.

"I hate the paparazzi."

My words went unnoticed I suppose, because once inside the door closed and Mikayla ran towards the living room. There was nothing in the house that spoke of individuality. The entire place was pure white with glass items and stainless steal fixtures. I couldn't live in a house with no color. I retraced Kayla's steps before spotting her next to the small mini bar her mom had set up months ago, near the smallest sofa. Mikayla was shuffling through the contents as her mother faced me from the nearby archway.

"Sonny, you actually came over to my childless home. Well at least you brought my daughter with you…I guess for tonight it won't be so childless will it?" Mikayla's mom was a bit of a drama queen herself, she thought she knew everything.

"Hello misses Williams." I made it towards Mikayla before bending over the girl and swatting her hand from the fridge filled with alcoholic drinks. "Not tonight." I told her as she pulled back and her mother spoke.

"Drinking tonight Mikayla?"

"Do you care?"

"Not really, but last week you drunk up all the Sky I had in this place, next time I wont be so lenient with you."

I didn't understand how someone could be so calm with their sixteen year old daughter drinking right in their face. My mother would kill me and I'm glad for that, I didn't want to pick up such a habit that would waste my money.

"So are you having a boyfriend over tonight, or are you just dressed up because you think that's a cute outfit?" Mikayla stood, drink less, facing her mother as she crossed her arms.

"For your information…daughter…I'm going out…possibly."

"Meaning you just may get stood up by your what, nineteenth date this week? How many hit and misses are you on altogether?"

"Just one." Silence filled the room and I didn't understand why. The conversation was meaningless but I guess I didn't understand the way they spoke to each other. "Don't destroy my house Mikayla."

"I wouldn't dream of it." And soon after that Mikayla's mom left the room and trailed up the stairs in her long black dress.

"I'm glad that you decided not to drink Kayla." I smiled at the girl as she scoffed opening the fridge and popping open a beer.

"No one tells me what to do." She quickly let the can touch her lips before I could stop her. This was one of those moments where I wanted to grab her by the neck and just shake her.

"I wasn't trying to tell you what to do. I just thought you'd like to know that someone would always be there to support you."

"Good. Then support me and forget about this moment." Mikayla moved out of the room and I didn't dare follow. The sofa was soft, plush, white, and it held the lifelessness of this home in its arms. I was kind of glad that my house was colorful and more alive because I was never scared to express myself. This house seemed to be an empty shell desperately trying to be filled. None of Mikayla's records sat on the wall. None of her photos from huge events covered the tables. Nothing showed that she even existed in the home, it was a show place to the untrained eye, a place where people just came for a look-see and nothing more. I listened to the ticking clock before I moved my foot to the beat. Fifteen minutes passed by before Mikayla even gazed back into the room, her eyes were low, red even. I quickly stood to make it over to her but she rose her hand for me to stay.

"Are you okay?" Of course she wasn't. That was a stupid question. "Were you crying?" I was confused on if she was drinking or crying, her faces seemed the same to me considering she did both on such occasions.

"This is why I don't write." She snickered a bit before sighing deeply. I took a step towards her and she didn't protest. Once I was in front of her I could see how rosy her cheeks were, and how flushed her eyes seemed.

"Maybe this is when you should write."

"What's the point. Everything always comes out the same."

"I'd like to hear it." I didn't know if her mother was still in the house or not. To be honest I never stepped foot in Mikayla's room since we began dating. It's not like I was scared or anything…well maybe a little, but I didn't know what to expect. She's unpredictable at times.

"Stop being so….Sonny-ish." She moved away from me before walking into the bathroom across the hall.

"I can't…not be me." The bathroom was so dull and depressing, I could barley last an entire night in this house. "What's with the no color rule in this house?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…there's no color…anywhere." I signaled towards different things before the brunette grabbed my hand.

"Not out here it isn't. This is that beast of a woman's space." I tried my best to keep up with the girl as we walked towards a narrow hallway, passing a few other doors before her room door sat open. Inside, a bed of black with green, yellow, and a light blue bedding covered the entire frame. Small shelves held up painting material as well as notebooks of different colors and sizes. To the right sat a keyboard with a microphone and a small sound booth set up, barley big enough for one person really. There was a window with a seat under it just in front of us, and a small walkway that lead to a built in floor stage, that was just the length of Mikayla's bed.

"See, color."

I was taken back by how much of the room had changed since we began dating. Nothing was brightly covered in pink and yellow's, and the old whiteness of the house seemed to fade out here.

"Is this where you play?" I asked the girl as she pulled me from the room.

"You're not allowed in here."

"I'm not allowed?" I couldn't believe there was a Sonny restricted area. "What do you mean I'm not allowed?"

"You're just not."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I have to call the girls, give me a sec." Mikayla closed her room door, walking inside and leaving me to stare at the pale white frame. I didn't know what to think, was I suppose to be offended or mad, maybe even a little of both.

"Sonny, tell that child in there to stop slamming doors." Miss Williams was standing at the end of the hall as a man strolled past her and out of sight. She smiled before waving me away, but that made no sense, I was standing here first. I stood my ground before knocking on Mikayla's door.

"How come I'm not allowed in there?"

"I'm on the phone."

"Mikayla, answer me."

"Rudeness…. shut it."

"Mikayla I'm serious, I let you in my room all the time."

"Your room isn't your sanctuary now is it?"

"I promise to respect your space." This was getting crazy, how was I the one on the pleading end? I patiently waited for the door to open, which seemed as if it'd never would happen. I pressed my back into the door, staring at myself in the mirror across the hall. Mikayla kept herself closed off from the world, even from me, but I could see where she was getting it from. Her mom was never a person to talk about her feelings, or tell Mikayla how much she meant to her either.

"Huh." I heard Mikayla speak from behind the door just before she opened it, not giving me enough time to move away. I stumbled backwards almost falling towards the floor if she didn't reach out to grab my arm. I was practically leaning more towards the floor then the normal upright position. Once I was sure I could stand Mikayla let me go before closing her door.

"What were you doing?" She asked me, crossing her arms.

"Standing out there where apparently I wasn't allowed in here."

"Yeah." I deserved more then one word answers, but I ignored the girl and sat on the edge of her bed as she watched me. "I called the girls to come over," she proudly stated.

"What girls?"

"My friends."

"I don't know your friends. Any of them."

"So." If she thought 'so' was a proper answer she was sadly mistaken.

"Mikayla how come I don't know anything about you and your friends. For all I know they could be hitting on you or something."

"Trust me, its not possible with the stalking media to cheat on you."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be." She made her way over to her window before pulling on the blind-strings. I watched as her room became completely shielded from the outside world.

"No one knows we're dating. Well no one in the media, and not your mom. Do you friends know?" The air conditioner had clicked on at that moment, chilling my arms since the vent was above my head. I slid back on the bed some more, crossing my legs before Mikayla made it over to her standing keyboard.

"My friends? It depends on which friends you're talking about."

"Any of them."

"I don't know. Maybe I've said it once or twice, but not a lot of people know. Unlike you telling Tawnie and those other…people."

"Those people..are very close to me Mikayla. You don't always have to criticize everything I do."

"If I was criticizing you I would of told you that I don't trust any of those idiots that you work with, and that your mother is a very loud person who blabs things to any and everyone who'll listen. But I didn't say that now did I?"

"Mikayla! Don't talk about my mom."

"Mommy's baby is gonna' cry?"

"Mommy's baby is gonna' smack you if you don't shut up." I quickly went quiet as Kayla faced me. She was silent, and so was I. She tilted her head as I sighed, looking at the bedding before I heard the girl move over towards me. I didn't look up to her until I felt her fingers pressed against my chin. I let my eyes run across her arm before I met her face.

"Getting bold are we?" She asked as I focused on her fingers against my chin. Her skin was warm, and her eyes deadly.

"Don't talk about my mom." My words came out almost as a whisper as she leaned into me, moving her fingers as her nose sat just a centimeter away from mine.

"But your mom does talk a lot."

"To family maybe."

"Sonny. Don't ever raise your voice to me again." She studied my eyes as I felt my heart beat against my chest. It was a moment when I thought I was going to puke or something considering my breaths were getting shorter and shorter. I didn't say a word, I only moved away from her, climbing onto the floor and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She called out to me.

"Home." I shook my head. "If you're going to threaten me, I'm going home."

"I didn't threaten you, but if you'd like me to…."

"Why can't you just be yourself? Why do you constantly act like someone you're not? This isn't you Mikayla…this isn't the girl I've fell in love with."

"Then who was the girl you fell in love with? We worked on one movie Sonny. Back then I was still me, just a calmer, more tamed Mikayla. But if you don't like who I am….you're more then welcomed to leave." I could hear noise outside the door and maybe down the stairs. I knew it was Mikayla's friends darting past the paparazzi guys outside.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" I asked, waiting for an answer that didn't include drinking. Mikayla pressed a few keys on her keyboard before a knock came to her door and two girls walked in. One was carrying a very heavy looking backpack over her shoulders. I let the girls pass me as Mikayla hugged them.

"Oh my gosh. Sonny, you're too cute." A girl Mikayla's height with red and blue streaks through her brown hair spoke to me.

"..Um..thank you." I playfully smiled as the other girl unzipped her bag and another girl from earlier walked into the room, closing the door before squealing upon spotting Mikayla. I wasn't the jealous type, I didn't have a jealous bone in me, but when Mikayla seemed happier to see them then she seemed to be with me, I admit I had a moment of jealously. I stood against the wall, watching bottle after bottle of alcohol get pulled from its backpack holder.

"You drink?" A blonde asked me as I slowly gazed at Mikayla. She focused on me as I shook my head 'no.' "Aww that's too bad." The girl frowned before moving away. I wasn't going to just stand around and let Kayla drink in front of me, I couldn't let it happen.

"I guess I should go home." My words barley broke through the laughter and giggles by the others in the room. "I'm going home." I repeated.

"Oh, you guys are so rude." The brunette with the streaks spoke up. "I'm Cadence, the blonde chick over there is Amy, and that bitch over there, yeah the chick with black hair, that's Joey, and the redhead is Stella." Cadence wrapped her arm around me, pulling me towards the bed of alcohol before sitting me next to Mikayla. "And you know that bitch already, that's Kayla, but I usually call her Kay." I didn't want to be rude so I nodded before the girl moved away. Glasses were getting pulled from one of the backpack pockets as I faced Mikayla.

"Are you going to drive me home or do I have to walk?"

"Do you want to walk?"

"Can you let your girlfriend instincts take over for once in your life?"

"Whoa, stop the presses." Joey spoke up, running her fingers through her black hair before trying her best to stand between Amy and Stella. "Dating…girlfriend…heard it…who?"

"Great." Mikayla sighed before standing on her knees. The other girls pulled up random things to sit as close to the bed as they could. "I guess you guys are the closest friends I have, so I should tell you something."

"Say it." Joey happily bounced.

"Sonny and I are dating, for the time being, so there, I said it." Kayla sat back down as I faced her. The more I heard her speak, the less I understood her. Was she intentionally trying to put me down in front of everyone, or did she think trying to lower my self-esteem would keep me running back to her.

"I'm going home." I moved from the bed or at least I tried before I felt fingers against my arm. I fell backwards towards the bed, my head knocking against Mikayla's leg as she hovered over me.

"Stay. It's a party."

"I'm not drinking." I hit her hand before sitting up once more, getting ready to move.

"You don't' have to drink."

"And I'm not watching you do it." I finally made it to my feet once more, walking back into the hallway before spotting Mary and some guy sitting on the living room couch.

"Sonny." The woman began.

"I'm sorry, I was just leaving."

The laughter from the bedroom filled the hall as I turned to spot Mikayla coming towards me. She seemed pissed for some reason, but I didn't do anything wrong.

"Goodnight misses Williams."

"Goodnight." The woman responded as I made it toward the front door as Mikayla quickly placed her hand on the knob.

"How can you just leave?"

"Mikayla I love you too much to watch you do stupid things to yourself. You just can't see how beautiful you really are…and I'm not going to stand around and watch you hurt yourself. So I'm going home."

"So you just think if there's alcohol present I'll drink it?"

"You haven't proven me wrong yet." I hesitated to face her before doing so. She looked hurt at my statement before she nodded.

"Fine. Just go home."

"Can you walk me?"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't want to be out there with the paparazzi following me this late at night. Or you could drive me."

"Take my car." Mikayla pointed towards her keys hanging at the door.

"You don't want to go with me?"

"And leave my friends? No."

"But you don't mind leaving me?"

"You're the one leaving Sonny. I'll be here when you want to be here."

I couldn't waste another breath on the girl. I didn't want to. I nodded, leaving her keys where they were before walking out the door. Lights brightly flashed as questions were tossed at me from every direction. I did my best to try and follow the path of the sidewalk to my house.

Sonny Monroe, you are one love sick puppy. That I can admit to myself without saying a word out loud. I can write it a million times and still gladly write it a million more. But the same couldn't be said for Mikayla, what was I getting myself into.

"Mom." It was almost midnight. My mom and I were sitting on the couch watching some late night werewolf movie while we ate popcorn, and sat under a thick blanket.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could go over to Tawnie's after filming tomorrow?"

"You sure you don't want to spend your Friday with Mikayla?"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to spend it with me."

"Are you okay?" My mom was always the type of person you could tell all your secrets and fears to, and no matter what Mikayla said, she kept your words to her heart.

"I'm fine. Its just…I want to make Mikayla happy, but I don't know how."

"I see. Well, what does she want from you?" I faced my mom after that question as she rose her eyebrow, "Oh…oh..o-kay."

"Its…a very complicated relationship."

"You shouldn't rush into things."

"Trust me mom, I'm not. She's the first real relationship I've had here in Hollywood, and all she wants to do is make my life a living hell."

"Maybe she's scared of losing you."

"Its Mikayla we're talking about. Her biggest worry is how she'll beat Hannah Montana in something."

"I doubt that." My mom tapped the couch next to her as I slid over, leaning against her shoulder.

"How about you take Mikayla to your favorite place and see if she'll open up more about herself."

"She won't."

"Try it. You'll be surprised at the difference a little one on one time truly can make." I lifted myself up, trying to make eye contact with my mom but I couldn't due to the phone ringing next to me. I rarely received calls on the house phone, but I guess this day was an exception.

"Hello."

"Son-son-sonny."

"Mikayla, this better be important." I could sense that she drunk more then she claimed she would.

"I'm out..out in…out…outside."

"Outside where?" I sat up completely as my mom watched me.

"Your place."

"WHAT?" I knew this was a bad idea on her part, being drunk and out in public, her becoming front news headlines would kill her career if she was a sixteen year old drinking for the business she was working for. I quickly moved off the couch, bare foot and all and ran outside before looking around for the girl. No paparazzi seemed to be about, which was a good thing.

"Pst. Pst. Pst. Son..Sunshine." I faced Mikayla near the street mailbox. She was holding onto the object for support as I shook my head before going to get her.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked as she rocked slightly.

"I'm a bad drunk." She giggled, creating circles in the air before I sighed, walking into her, trying to wrap my hands around her waist. I felt her lips run against mine, a cool, wet kiss making me jump a bit.

"Ew Kayla, stop."

"You don't like it?"

"No. I don't. Especially when…ew what we're you drinking?"

"Everything." She said, letting go of the mailbox, trying to clap.

"You have to stop this." I let her arm fall over my shoulder as we made it towards the front door. My mom finally made it to the archway, grabbing Mikayla's arm before a flash went off behind me. I was frozen stiff as my mom pulled Mikayla inside the house.

"Can you leave me alone please." I asked of whoever was lurking around the place.

"What's Mikayla doing here this late at night Sonny?"

"Goodnight." I closed the door, locking it, and rechecking to make sure it was secure before I met my mom where we once were. Mikayla had her eyes closed, her hand across her stomach, and her feet against the coffee table.

"Do you care to explain this?" My mom asked as I shook my head in disagreement. "Well I wish you would."

"She's…" I didn't lie to my mom, she was like my best friend, the truth was always something scared between us. "She was drinking, but I'm sure it'll go away by morning."

"Sonny you have to be up and filming and now you're burned with a drunk girlfriend. How long had she been doing this?"

"Um. I plead the fifth."

"Sonny."

"Its best if she tells you." My mom stayed silent, nodding before moving towards the front.

"I'll make some coffee, see if you can get her to your room."

"Wait…but mom." She left out before I could even finish. "Great. This night is going to suck." I pressed my finger into Mikayla's side, but she still didn't move. "You know, there's like three bottle of sky in my room." I lied, seeing if the girl would wake up, but of course she didn't. "Guess you'll sleep here for tonight." I adjusted her feet so she could lay straight on the couch, before covering her. "What am I going to do with you Kayla?"

In no time I was in my room, laying in bed, failing to go to sleep. I had to film in less then nine hours and I was still awake. A creaking noise caused my heart to jump before my room doorknob turned. I wasn't the type of girl to hide under the covers, but I did lay flat trying to listen to the movement now echoing in the air. The door closed, and the floor creaked once more. I swallowed hard before facing a shadow. I almost leapt up as Mikayla faced me, her eyes barley open, as she slid under the sheets and fell against the pillows.

"I'm sorry Sonny. I didn't want to be home alone."

"Its okay." After that she was sleep again. I wish I could fall to sleep, but I couldn't, so I laid against my back, listening to Mikayla breath. And soon my breathing came in tuned with hers, and my eyes lowered, and I finally could sleep.

** I have school tomorrow so I have to sleep but if I get my outline done I'll update again. My hands hurt now from all of this typing. Oh and I did an amazing job on my Chinese and pinyin test, yay for a third language.**


	3. I'm Afraid

** I wrote this on two sleepy days, I hope this comes out good. And yes I know there is no progress in the story yet, its coming. I told myself it wasn't getting nowhere, so now I'm looking forward to the movement. I didn't re-read this yet.**

The next morning, I had to get up an hour earlier then usual to find something to wear before heading out to the studio lot.

"Mikayla." I stood over the girl, staring down at her delicate frame. She seemed peaceful when she slept, normal even. "Kayla get up, I have to go."

"I'll stay here." She mumbled. I promised myself to never let her stay in our house again without supervision due to her little incident in the kitchen.

"You can't stay, my mom has work and I'll be filming all day."

Her eyes were a bit blood shot when she opened them, the light from outside blinding her.

"WHY IS THAT OPEN?"

"The window?" I asked as she tried to force herself to stare at me. She failed on numerous occasions just before she stumbled out of bed. "You shouldn't drink if you can't handle the hangover."

"You think this is funny?"

"I didn't say it was." This was the part of the day where we went back and forth about who said what, who didn't say what, and who was going to get hit, but of course no swings would ever be initiated.

"Sonny, close the window."

"There's plenty of sunshine outside as well." I moved towards the room door, waiting for Mikayla to follow my voice, which she did. Her arms were swinging left and right as she held her eyes closed.

"Sonny I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, I've heard it a million times." It was one thing to play on one level with Mikayla, and another to push it too far. I knew my limits. Once the girl was out of my room, she opened her eyes finally, holding her head with one hand as she kept her eyes on me.

"I have to work." I told the girl as she stumped past me, towards the front room. My mom had left just minutes ago and my ride from the studio was outside. A large black tinted truck with Tawnie was waiting for me.

"I'll drop you off." I told Mikayla as she nodded, still keeping our distance from one another. The few blocks to Mikayla's was smooth and quiet. I walked her into her house and she didn't protest when I left. Tawnie peeled away at her nail polish asking me things here and there as the driver made it to the studio.

"How long do you plan on keeping this little thing a secret?"

"What little thing?" I asked as the blonde faced me, holding her left hand over her right one, trying to peel her middle finger polish off.

"You know what…little thing, Sonny." Tawnie went back to focusing on her hand completely as I shrugged. It was one thing to deal with Mikayla and all our problems privately, but I couldn't handle everything getting out at the moment. She was already the talk of Hollywood, and next to Hannah's top pop charts, Mikayla out of the studio ranked high second.

"Tawnie, do you think I could get your help on something?"

"It depends, are you asking for my help or asking if you can ask for my help?"

"What?"

"It depends." I watched as Tawnie lifted a lime green nail polish up into the air before I faced her, sliding my left leg under me.

"Since you drink and know how to hold your liquor, that and you know your limit, do you think you could help me to break Mikayla's habit?"

"She has to want to stop drinking. You can't just make her." The girl pointed the wet tip of her nailbrush at me as I crossed my eyes to stare at it. "You love Mikayla, any idiot within a mile of this place can see it, you just have to convince her that its worth giving up, or slowing down."

"But that's just it, I don't know how to make her want to quit."

"Just tell her how you feel about it, and if that doesn't work do the weighing test thing."

"What's that?"

"Its basically weighing the good over the bad. Besides I don't think there's anything wrong with Mikayla, there's just things that aren't going as planned in her life." The nail polish fumes were making me a bit dizzy.

"Oh. So are you ready to film?"

"I have been all week. I wonder if Chad finally got his lines down."

"He hasn't been in rehearsals."

"I know, its weird because usually he's the first one there. Oh well, its more of a So Random thing today anyway." Tawnie sat up as the car stopped. I watched as the studio gates slowly opened, revealing the lot and its many actors inside.

"I guess I'll head into makeup." We stopped just a few inches from our lot doors and I followed Tawnie out. We both parted ways as we made it to our make-up trailers but I could spot a blonde girl standing outside of mine. I walked as if I didn't notice her until she faced me, waving as if she knew me.

"Hi Sonny." The girl hugged me before pulling away, I was glad Mikayla didn't see it.

"Hi…Hannah."

"So I heard yall needed a extra on the show."

"You want to be an extra?"

"Okay I'll quit with the act, Mikayla hasn't been competing against me, why is that? I need my competition, although she loses a lot. Your friend needs to understand that her not working is effecting other people as well."

"Uh." I couldn't believe this girl, she was only trying to help herself. "I'm late for hair and make-up."

"Well tell Mikayla I'll be looking out for her." Hannah called one last time as I disappeared in my trailer. This was crazy, with the stalking paparazzi, and creepy Hannah lurking around, how was I going to get Tawnie's help on Mikayla herself? My stylist was waiting for me, tapping her curling iron a few times against the table to her right. I quickly sat in my chair as she ran her fingers through my flat hair.

"You're cutting it close dear." Janice began as I nodded.

"I know. Sorry about that, Hannah was outside."

"That Montana girl?"

"Yeah," I nodded before I felt the heat of the curling iron against the back of my neck. I made sure that I sat still.

"She came in here looking for you not too long ago."

"Yeah, I spoke to her."

"That girl only want to help herself."

"I know." It wasn't hard to agree with someone who saw things the same way as I did. I slowly watched my hair turn from flat to curly within minutes, before my make-up was applied and my wardrobe was pulled out in front of me.

"Choose what you want and everyone is waiting inside." Once Janice left the trailer, I locked the door and scanned over the outfits hanging before me. Dresses, pants, skirts, shorts, cute tops, ugly ones, adorable belts, and a lot of shoes laying against the floor in a row. I decided to go with a dark silk shirt and a mini skirt with knee boots. My curls seemed to make the outfit and everything pop and go together. I made it into the studio just in time for the red light to cut on.

Tawnie and I stood behind the miniature counter of our check it out girls sketch that wasn't a part of the show. We stood where we were to wait for our cue to act as if interrupting one of Grady's sketches was a mistake, and not planned at all.

"So should I come to your place or will you come to mine after work?" I asked the blonde next to me.

"I don't know." She shrugged before moving from behind the counter. Our cue was coming up. "Maybe your place."

"Okay." I followed Tawnie out onto the set, stumbling over her on purpose before staring at the crowd. The cameras were rolling as the audience 'ooed' us.

"Uh…this isn't our sketch." Tawnie spoke up as Grady placed his human sized spoon down to his side. He was eating Niko and Zora, both were a pair of sausages.

"You're right, its not." I gazed around, spotting unfamiliar faces all around. "Guess we'll be leaving then." I placed my hand between Tawnie's, pulling her back with me and behind the curtain as Grady went along with his sketch.

"Meet me outside of my trailer after the show." Tawnie stated before walking away. I agreed, heading over to my trailer once more to change into my Sicky Vicky outfit. Yes, I changed just for a few seconds on camera, and now I had to change once more.

Tawnie and I met up at her trailer as agreed upon earlier. We were going to take my driver to my house before he left us there until Tawnie had to leave.

"So, did Mikayla call you anytime today?"

"No."

"Aren't you worried?"

"I'm worried everyday. Today is no different."

"Yeah but she looked horrible today."

"She was just hung over from whatever she had last night."

We climbed into the car, as people spotted us from outside the gate.

"Do you think she'll drink tonight?" The blonde was serious.

"Its possible." I sighed as my driver climbed in, driving us off the lot.

"And you let her? Two nights in a row?"

"Well I'm not the boss of her."

"Do you even try to stop her?"

"I do, but her friends are always there to help her ignore me." I couldn't see why Mikayla trusted her friends over me. Maybe she trusted everyone over me.

"Okay Sonny first we have to work on you, and your passiveness."

"I'm not passive."

"Yes…yes you are." Tawnie nodded before turning into me. "Look, you can't take no for an answer, or in this case, you can't take Mikayla drinking everyday as the norm."

"But that's what she wants to do."

"Yeah, and she's becoming a less productive person of society, and we can't have that, we have enough of those people here in L.A." I nodded, keeping quiet. It was near seven when we finally got to my house, upon arriving, several people, paparazzi and I suppose fans stood outside my house.

"Is your house always like this?"

"No." I answered the girl next to me, holding onto her arm as my driver pushed people aside so I could reach my door. As the people cleared I spotted Mikayla sitting on the first and only step in front of my house.

"Kayla, what are you doing?" I asked as Tawnie grabbed my key from my fingers. The brunette looked up, stood and followed us inside the house, ignoring the people outside before closing the door.

"Why were you gone all day?" She asked me as I looked between Tawnie and then back at the girl.

"I was filming remember?"

"All day?" She faced Tawnie.

"Yes, all day. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She moved away from us and out of sight as I sighed. Mikayla was sober, or at least she seemed to be.

"I'll be back." Retracing Mikayla's steps weren't that hard. I spotted the girl standing in the middle of the dining room between my mom's glass coffee table and greenish-blue couch. "So what were you doing today?" I asked her.

"I was home by myself all day. My mom called and told me she was staying out, I didn't care so I came here. You weren't here. So I sat outside." I couldn't understand why she continued to cut her sentences off like that.

"Oh. Well I'm here now. Tawnie came along to help me with something."

"Yeah. I don't like her."

"I don't like your friends and you seem to be with them all the time, even more then you are with me."

"Are you jealous?" I know she didn't seriously just ask that. I didn't say anything, I just sighed and looked towards the doorway I left where Tawnie was waiting for my cue to come in.

"Taw…," Mikayla covered my mouth.

"Tell her to leave." I pulled my head away.

"What? Are you crazy? No!"

"Are you sleeping with her?" I paused when Mikayla said that. I couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh, or get seriously offended. As I studied the brunette's face Tawnie peeked into the room as Mikayla looked over my shoulder at her.

"Are you crazy…," I paused once more, "I don't even sleep with yo…" I stopped. "Mikayla, if you want to talk to me just say so, but don't take things out on…"

"I just want to know." She finally refaced me as I closed my mouth. I couldn't tell if my face was tied in a knot or whatever, but I knew something was making my face tight.

"You know I don't even have sex."

"I don't know, I'm not always with you."

"Okay Kayla, if you want to talk, I'll tell her to leave." I didn't want to go on with this conversation while my friend was in the house and we both were the ones getting accused.

"So you want her gone now?"

"I…Kayla, please tell me what you want from me? Do you want me to say something to you? Do you want me to do something for you, what? What is it that you want?"

"I just want her to leave." She signaled to Tawnie as I sighed.

"Fine." I shook my head moving back to the blonde in the other room. I asked Tawnie to come here, so asking her to leave just ten minutes after we've been to my house was going to make her question my motive.

"Is she crazy or what?" Tawnie asked giggling as I nodded.

"She wants to talk to me I guess."

"That's good."

"It depends. She wants you to leave."

"To hell I will, I just got here." Tawnie walked over to the other room as I pulled her arm. We both stood just a few feet from Mikayla.

"Please Tawnie."

"Sonny, if I leave, don't ask me to come back over here. You house already creeps me out."

"Ugh." I refaced Mikayla as she crossed her arms. "How about you two work it out." I gave a faint smile as Mikayla rose her eyebrow at me. Tawnie shrugged as I backed away.

"Sonny." Mikayla began following me as Tawnie sat on the couch.

"I'll leave when we talk about you know who Sonny." The blonde waved her hand in the air as I stopped at the archway.

"You're talking about me to her?" Mikayla asked as I held my breath, I wasn't going to lie to her.

"I'm trying to…"

"Sonny!"

"I'm sorry Mikayla, I'm just tired of you acting like…this."

"And how am I acting?"

"Not like you." I pulled the girl near the front door before continuing, "you don't want to work, you don't act as if I'm your equal, and you're bossing me around like its nobodies business." I decided to not go with the drinking thing, it would only make things worse.

"Sonny, get Tawnie out of here before she sees me yell at you."

"Do you not care about anyone but yourself? Care for me once Mikayla, please."

"I do care about you…," she stopped when my mom walked through the door. I heard her keys shaking in the knob but ignored it until she made it in.

"Hi sweetie, Mikayla, and…Tawnie." My mom left us where we were as I covered my face in my hands. I didn't know what to do, working with Mikayla is harder then anyone can ever imagine, you can't tell something to someone who assumes they know everything.

"Whatever." I watched Mikayla reach for the doorknob before I grabbed her hand.

"You can talk to me about anything, anything Kayla…okay, anything. I want to know more about you, I want to know what you're afraid of, what you're scared of…I don't really know you, and you're not letting me in."

"Because you're not listening." She swatted my hand away, opening the door and walking out into the group of people still outside. I closed the door, running over to Tawnie.

"I'll be back, I have to catch Kayla."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know." I grabbed my phone from the table before running back to where I was. "Mom I'll be back!" And that was the end of that. The people outside were following Mikayla down the block. I ran past them, making my way through a few of them before walking to the right of the girl.

"I'm listening." I told her, trying to catch my breath as her eyes stayed focused ahead. Everyone wanted to know our business, what we were talking about, how we got so close, but really, they all wanted to know things that I couldn't explain myself. Once we stopped at the girl's house, she made it inside, her mom was home, and I followed.

"Sonny! You're here…again." Mary gazed at me before facing Kayla, "Child O'mine."

"Leave me alone." Mikayla told her as Mary did just that. We made it upstairs, back into the only color filled room in the house.

"We're alone now." I smiled, rocking on my heels as Kayla glared at me. "If you're scared of something…I'm right here."

"What could I possibly be scared of?"

"Listen. There's something bothering you, and I'm not leaving until I find out what it is."

"Good luck." I watched as the girl ran her fingers over her keyboard just before she laid on her bed. I hesitated to walk over before I did so, hovering over the girl to the side.

"Can I guess?"

"Guess what?"

"So that's a yes?" I asked as she closed her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" I was waiting for an answer as Mikayla snickered.

"So slightly yes…why?"

"I thought you were guessing."

"Mikayla, if you don't know it already, I love you, and I just want to be there for you, and I don't mean to make you mad or…"

"You're not guessing." She whispered out as I sat next to her waist. She opened her eyes to stare at me, I could feel her eyes running across me. I held my breath for a few seconds before releasing it.

"Are you truly mad at me or are you mad at yourself?"

"That isn't a guess."

"Tell me." I laid next to the girl finally, my face just a few inches from hers as she turned into me. I could feel her breath warming my lips as I listened to my racing heart.

"Tell you what?"

"Why didn't you want me with Tawnie? Or why are you always randomly mad at me or…"

"You just want to talk about my drinking." Her eyes showed me she was tired.

"Only if you want to talk about it."

"I don't."

"I know. I just wish you would."

"I'm going into the studio tomorrow."

"That's good news."

"I want you to go with me." I didn't get how Mikayla had the skill to turn me wanting to know more about her into something else.

"I'll go on one condition. If you tell me something about yourself that I don't already know, or that isn't in the magazines." I was sure my negotiations was fair.

"I'm afraid." She whispered to me.

"It can be anything about yourself."

'No Mitchie…I'm afraid of failure…of being one." Her words rung in my ears just before my phone went off.

"Afraid to fail, check."

**I'm sleepy. I'm too lazy to re-read, that and I have to write another outline and finish Crush.**


	4. The buildup

** I was in the mood to update something that didn't give me writer's block.**

Mikayla was silent as I sat next to her on her bed. She didn't say another word after telling me she was 'afraid, afraid to fail.' I reached over for her hand, brushing my fingers over her knuckles before she pulled away. I couldn't take much more of her rejection. It was doing something to me mentally.

"Mikayla."

"Just leave it at that," she annoyingly stated.

"Kayla.."

"I told you about how much I hated you giving me nicknames," she stood, pushing herself away from the bed as I covered my face. My hands wrapped around my cheeks tightly as I took in a deep breath.

"Your friends can give you nicknames but I can't, got it." I sighed, standing as Mikayla faced me. She seemed pissed again, for what reason was unclear. Maybe she hated the fact that she said she was showing me her vulnerable side.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks me.

"Mikayla, I just want to know you. The girl I fell in love with…"

"Shut up about the girl you fell in love with. This is me Sonny, take it or leave it. I…," her eyes seemed to sparkle, but I couldn't pinpoint if it was tears or frustration trying to break through.

"I love you," my voice filled the air as I slowly paced over towards her. I reached for her hands as she stepped back. "Please Mikayla, let me in. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy." I slid my hand into hers as she yanked away.

"I need you to leave."

"Mikayla.."

"LEAVE!" She screamed.

"What is it about me that you hate? Mikayla I've tried to accept this new you, I have…I've tried," my throat began to close as I spoke, my chest aching and eyes watering, "I'm willing to do everything there is in my power to help you but all you do is tear me apart. All I want from you Mikayla is your love. I want you to love me, but all you do is push me away."

"Leave," she said once more. I was fed up. My life was some game to her, my heart but a breakable piece of flesh.

"I can't keep doing this Kayla." My words chilled the air. I wanted to take them back after even saying them because in my head I knew what I meant.

"So you want to break up with me because you can't have your way?"

"Mikayla that's not what I said," I tried to defend myself.

"Yes it is. You're pissed because I'm not molding into the person you want me to be. Well if you want to leave Sonny…"

"Stop this. Do you even care about me Mikayla?!" I screamed as she paced towards the door.

"Just leave."

My chest burned as my eyes fogged up from what was unfolding in front of me. I knew she didn't mean to make it sound as if it'd be fine for us to break up over something like this, but I wasn't going to argue anymore.

"Whatever," I shoved past, ignoring Mikayla's mom's eyes as I ran for the front door. I was hoping that the paparazzi was gone to lunch or something because I wasn't ready to deal with them at this moment. I couldn't place my finger on when this happened to us. I couldn't place when Mikayla turned like this, but I knew where we began.

_I stood on the balcony of my hotel room as the cool air chilled me. I couldn't pinpoint when it happened but I knew I was feeling different about my co-worker. Mikayla seemed to be such a warm and inviting person since we began filming a month ago. We had two months left and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I took a deep breath just as the door to my left opened._

_ "Hey," Mikayla spotted me, her eyes sparkling in the blue twilight._

_ "Hi," I bashfully responded, taking breaths as slowly as I could._

_ "Its cold out tonight," I could tell she was making small talk, but it was well worth it. Although our balconies were but a foot apart, it felt as if they were even closer then that. "Do you mind if I come over?" She asks, brushing her hair behind her ear before looking behind her._

_ "I don't mind." I smile just as she disappears inside of her room. Moments later a knock comes to my door. I pace over towards it, opening the door to let her inside._

_ "Hi again," she giggled as she passed by me._

_ "Hi again," I repeated, just as she crossed her arms. I've always heard of bad things about Mikayla. She wasn't likeable, they'd say. "You seem nicer than I've imagined."_

_ "Because everything everyone says is true," she winks at me before I bashfully look away._

_ "They always say mean things," I don't know what to do with my hands. They just stiffly lay at my side as Mikayla faces me from across the room. She now stands where I once was near the balcony._

_ "Most of the time I'm a bitch. When I hate something I must speak my mind and when I like something," her eyes find mine before she smiles, "I let everyone know."_

_ "Oh."_

_ "But liking things are rare to me," she finds the edge of my bed, sitting quickly before patting the spot next to it._

_ "Has anyone ever seen this Mikayla?" I ask as she studies me. I don't move any closer, and I definitely don't dare to sit next to her._

_ "No, not really. My parents don't even know me." Her eyes seem to pull her out of the moment. She studies at nothing in particular before taking in the view from my room. The balcony doors were wide open, the cool breeze chilling the room._

_ "Well I'm glad that I get to see this side of you," I finally take a few steps forward as she stands, giving me a faint smile before crossing her arms once more._

_ "Since we aren't filming tomorrow and I'm usually cooped up in my room alone," she begins, "do you want to do something with me?"_

_ "Like what?" I ask, just to keep the conversation going._

_ "Anything," she waves into the air as I nod. "Great, I'll meet you tomorrow around noon."_

_ "Alright."_

_ "See you then," her smile brings me to a sort of grin. I watch as she leaves as the smell of her shampoo lingers in the room. Some kind of berry scent that isn't all too familiar to me. I listen to my drumming heart for a few moment longer before outvoting myself to head off to bed._

I awake to loud noises the next morning throughout the house. My whining does nothing to stop the sound as I pull myself out into the living room. My mom on the couch with the remote pressed against her cheek, her eyes glued onto the television screen.

"Mom!" I whine.

"Its not me," she answers before I can complain.

"But its loud," I can feel my hair brushing against my face just before a loud ringing noise enters the air. "Ugh!"

"Isn't that Mikayla's ringtone?" She asks as I ponder on answering my phone. I never use to think about letting it ring and have voicemail pick it up. But Mikayla was treating me horrible lately and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Sonny, do something," my mom was the one complaining now as the sound of drills from outside and the phone in my room blended together.

"I'm going, I'm going," I make it back into my room. I shut the windows tight, stuffing a blanket near the crack under my door before answering the phone. "Hello?!"

"Its about time Sonny," Mikayla breathed into the phone just as I held onto every word. "I thought about what happened yesterday and I'm willing to forgive you," forgive me? I ask myself. Wasn't it her fault that yesterday happened in the first place.

"I didn't do anything wrong," I respond, taking a seat at my desk just as the line goes quiet. I could hear faint voices in the background as my stomach turned. I wasn't jealously of Mikayla's friends, I couldn't be.

"Whatever, can you just come over please?"

"No, I record today."

"You recorded yesterday."

"I work Mikayla okay, I have to work." I hung up the phone. It wasn't intentional, but I was fed up with the way everything seemed to play out lately. I wanted to apologize for hanging up the phone. But I couldn't pull myself into doing it.

_"So where are we going?" I ask a smiling Mikayla as she leads me towards the front of the hotel. I follow her, my heart basically jumping from my chest into my throat it seemed. "So why don't you show your real self to the world?" I continue from the previous day._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean, what makes you have this hard shell with the entire world and yet…," I try not to step over any boundaries as I go quiet. Right outside the hotel doors sit the beach on one side and the path to the shopping strip on the other._

_ "You can say it," she encouraged me, "and yet I'm different with you. I don't know," she begins, "you don't seem like you're judging me and I guess when someone's like that with me, I get to relax and be myself. You know?" _

_ "Sure," I nod, taking her side as we choose to walk on the beach. I lower myself to pluck my flip-flops from my feet as Mikayla does the same. "I'd never judge you," I tell her just as she stands up straight, her eyes truly locking with mine. I shyly look away just as she taps my hand with her fingers. I glance back up, my heart almost blocking her voice._

_ "Don't say never. I have a lot of things to judge." She leads the way as I catch up as we slowly walk side by side. The waters brush against the sand like an old friend before we find a place to sit under a stationary umbrella. _

_ "I like ice-cream," I randomly say, noticing I haven't really given much info about myself to the girl._

_ "Ice-cream," she giggles just as I bashfully stare at my hands. "I'll make sure I remember that. Anything else?"_

_ "Um..no." I couldn't tell why talking to her had me choking up so much. I didn't want to talk. I wouldn't mind listening to her and just enjoying the time with her. "So do you have any brothers or sisters or like a wicked step mother or something?" She asks in order to spare my embarrassment._

_ "I um..no brothers or sisters. No dogs. No cats. No animals or pets of any kind. And no step parents either. Its just my mom and I." Wow, that was a mouthful._

_ "Okay then, how's your mom?"_

_ "She nice. We talk about everything. The last thing she said to me before I came to film here was, Sonny make sure you enjoy yourself."_

_ "And are you?" Mikayla asks as I nod, gripping sand between my fingers just before she sighs._

_ "And what about your family life?" I ask as if that's what she wanted me to do all along._

_ "I don't talk about that much," she sort of mumbled._

_ "Oh," I couldn't look at her, nor even her way, I was lost at what to say to make this situation less awkward._

_ "No its nothing like that," she comforted me, "I just..my family is broken," her words chilled me. "My mom and I live in L.A. My dad…who knows half the time… I'm my publicist's problem for the most part, but no brothers or sisters or animals or whatever. Its just me. Mikayla," I watched as she carried her field of vision out into the water._

_ "I'm sorry for bringing it up," I'm never good at comforting people._

_ "Its not your fault. I was just born into this family you know," she smiles before standing. "So do you want to walk some more?"_

After my shower I was off to the studio lot for my fitting, dress rehearsals as well as a small filming process from three until five. Mikayla had called me twice since I'd hung up on her earlier, but I just didn't know how to deal with her. She basically wanted me to break up with her but also, not to break up with her. What sense does that even make? Once at the studio, my makeup was applied and my hair was curled lightly before I walked over towards the dressing room. Tawnie angrily glared at me.

"What did I do now?" I ask as she focuses on me.

"So did you say anything to Mikayla bout her drinking problem?"

"Tawnie," I shush her, "we can't talk about this here."

"Look, it won't get better Sonny unless you help her and say something to her."

"And I will…but"

"But what?" She asked as I sighed. Clothes hung from one end of the room to the next with tags placed on this and that. I thumbed through clothes as Tawnie followed. "Sonny how many times will it take for you to realize that she'd hurt you before she gets help? And no matter how much I don't like you sometimes, I still consider you a friend."

"I don't know how to bring it up to her."

"Um, I don't know, maybe by saying, 'Mikayla you're a drunk!'"

"Oh yeah, lets make it that much worse," I pulled a dress up into my hands with a sweater to go over it before my phone began to ring.

"It's her isn't it?" Tawnie asked.

"No," I mumbled, checking the name, "okay maybe." Once I answered the call, nothing was heard except for something shattering before the phone clicked off. I could feel the chills running up my arms but there wasn't much for me to do at the moment. But after work I'd be heading to Mikayla's.

_The sun was falling for the night and as the moon rose, Mikayla and I stood on some rocks overlooking the water._

_ "Thanks for keeping me company today," Mikayla said just before facing me. She was but a few inches in front of me as I smiled._

_ "It was nothing," I waved her off._

_ "Yeah well, usually people find something to complain about." Her eyes seemed to pull me in as her eyes gazed over me. The orange background covering the both of us from the sunset seemed to make this moment last even longer._

_ "There is absolutely nothing I'd complain about," I tell her just as she raises her hand. Her fingers grip a few strings of my hair before she lowers her hand. I step closer, not letting her over-think the moment just as she smiled, leaning into me. The moment her lips fell against mine I could hear nothing but the gentle waves against the rocks. Her lips were soft, smooth, perfect. I still didn't know what to do with my hands, so they laid floppily at my side just as Mikayla rose her arm and wrapped it behind me. She pulled me closer, the space between us disappearing as our lips hungrily worked against the other'. I felt my legs growing numb just before Mikayla pulled back. She gave me a gentle smile, releasing me as I caught my breath._

_ "I hope you didn't mind me kissing you," she whispered as I shook my head._

_ "I don't mind. I didn't mind." My heart was drumming away as Mikayla walked past me._

_ "I guess we're back to filming tomorrow."_

_ "I guess so," I nodded in response as she lead the way back to the hotel. Neither of us spoke about the kiss, but I felt it still._

My phone was apparently ringing like crazy just before I answered it. I was at a lost for words when a muffled voice broke through from the other end. The voice was of some girl who could or couldn't have been one of Mikayla's friends. I await for someone to speak, at least to me and acknowledge I was on the other end.

"Give me that," I heard Mikayla giggle, "hello, Sonny?"

"Yes," I didn't know what to say or how to answer, so I stood in my trailer just staring faintly at a chair.

"I thought you were coming to the studio."

"I didn't know I was still allowed, you were upset with me earlier."

"I know, but just come by okay."

"Mikayla…," my words were cut off by her hanging up the phone. I didn't know what to do with her anymore, but I decided to gather my composure and get dressed before heading over.

… …. ….. ….

I enjoyed the music studio just as much as the studio lots, but seeing Miranda, Mikayla's publicist was another story. I trailed the long familiar corridors, my eyes shooting from one door to the next as my heart began to drum in my chest. I spotted a sigh which directed me towards a group laughing insanely loud. I should have known Mikayla would ask me to the studio only to torture me. I entered with a smile as Miranda studied me.

"Sonny darling how are you?" She smiled, walking over before hugging me tightly. "Mikayla has something to tell you, big news even, we're excited aren't we Mikayla?" The woman was looking for some type of approval as a faint smile shot from my girlfriend.

"Sonny," Stella, the redhead I met just a day ago waved to me. "How was filming?"

"Shush it up now," Miranda moved away from me and faced Mikayla, "come on, tell her," she smiled.

"Ugh," the brunette whined, her eyes rolling slightly before they landed on me. "I thought I was only recording today but I was just informed that I'll be making an appearance on your show." Mikayla seemed thrilled yet a bit surprised herself from the news she just told me.

"Oh, that's amazing." Her friends brought up the excitement with me. That was, until Mikayla stood, never once letting her eyes leave mine. I had thought I did something wrong. Maybe I hadn't reacted the way she wanted me to. Maybe I was under-reacting, I was at a lost.

"Can I talk to Sonny alone?" She asked just as her friends booed before doing as asked. Miranda was the only one to linger in the room. "That means you too." Once everyone was cleared out, I studied the girl.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"Well to be honest, you don't look thrilled about the news of coming on my show."

"Sonny, I don't know about you, but I'm not ready for this life I'm living to come crashing from under me."

"And how would that happen I wonder?"

"Don't get snappy," an annoyed Mikayla began to pace the room. I never knew what to say when she became angry out of no where.

"Its just a show."

"Miranda booked that for me. She wants me to compete against that stupid Hannah Montana, but I have other things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Mikayla finally sat on the sofa near the far back wall.

"You never want to talk about anything to me…Mik.. Mikayla," I remembered she hated me giving her pet names, "I'm here for you. I want to talk to you, to get to know you again."

"Just know that since all of your stupid little friends know about us…. How am I supposed to act on that stupid set? "

"Do you think us working together is a bad idea?"

"I think Miranda is doing this on purpose. She's doing this to get back at me because she found out I was drinking again."

"Did you ever stop?" Apparently my question was executed incorrectly because Mikayla stood, crossing her arms with her eyes burning.

"So you think I'm an alcoholic too?"

"I never said that Mikayla," I tried to comfort her, although it felt like she was saying what I wish I could tell her.

"You two can be best friends then, talking about me behind my back and going on about how much Mikayla can't handle her alcohol."

"Why would I say that?" I ask just as she walked up to me. We were but inches apart as she glared at me head on.

"You were there with me when we were filming in the Bahamas, you know how stressed things can get."

"I know," I nodded in agreement, remembering the good times we had, and the few mental breakdowns she endured.

"I'm sorry Sonny." When those words drifted into the air a chill fell over me. She was being vulnerable again, she was letting me see her break and I didn't know the reason.


	5. Lighten Up

** I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but it's been written for about two weeks. I live in a noisy house at the moment so my brain shuts down a lot. I'm also working crazy hours and, lets just say this is another reason my writing is suffering. But enjoy what I can do, and Code of Charm will be finished by the end of the year. I have chapters but I dislike them, but I'll likely post them because I can't focus on anything else.**

**Once again, enjoy.**

Mikayla and I made it out of the studio around eleven at night. She seemed better than just hours ago, although I myself was still pondering the, 'I'm sorry, Sonny,' that she gave me. I had pinned my hair up as Mikayla drove me home. We were both quiet, not much to say I guess. Well, we had a lot to say but didn't know how. She had finally spoken up when I saw my house coming into view.

"I hope you're not over thinking my 'sorry,' as a weakness, because it isn't."

"Mikayla, rather you want to talk or not, I think you should. Or maybe at least just listen to what I have to say before you go off assuming things."

"I already know you Sonny, you think I'm showing a side of myself that I haven't before. Well its only because I'm frustrated about how things are changing in my life."

"What things?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Mikayla had stopped in front of my house, parking before facing me.

"If you didn't want to talk about it, you wouldn't have brought it up."

"I'll see you later," she waved me away, but I sat where I was. This entire thing between us was getting ridiculous and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So your publicist doesn't know you went back to drinking. I didn't even know you drunk in the first place until a few months ago."

She was silent.

"I would never talk about you behind your back, and you know Miranda hates me. I'm a likable person, she's just… she can't find one good quality in anyone to like them."

"She deals with me," Mikayla faintly replied.

"You can find a new publicist."

"No, not really," Mikayla finally turned her key to start the engine. We had been making progress but I was sure this was the part where she tossed me out into the street.

"I have to go home."

"You can stay over if you want." My words had never scared me so much. I had never invited Mikayla to stay over before. She was actually talking to me about something other than yelling and forcing me to leave her sight.

"Did you just offer me to stay the night?" Mikayla asked, her demeanor changing quickly. She gave me a slight smirk just before I nodded.

"But not for the reasons you're thinking about. I just thought you'd like to talk more."

"Well you thought wrong," she rolled her eyes once more just before reaching over my lap and opening the door. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Well when there is, you know where to find me." I climbed out, just as Mikayla speed off. Walking towards the house I heard a click go off somewhere near. I hadn't seen a light flash but I caught some guy staring at me. "Stop taking pictures and get a life," I complain, gripping the house doorknob tightly.

"You and Mikayla seem close Sonny," the man sneered just as I walked inside. I had no time to deal with him, my girlfriend was more important.

… … …. …

After sleeping the previous day off, I gathered my composure, showering quickly before getting dressed. My skinny navy blue jeans went perfect with my black boots and matching top. I met my mother in the kitchen for breakfast just to inform her that I was spending the day with Mikayla. The final recording of my show would happen tomorrow, so having the day off was amazing. Once outside I nervously walked towards Mikayla's. I know what you're thinking, you typically get a ride to her house. True, but we only lived a few blocks from each other. Three to be exact, but they were long aggravating walks when you have people pushing cameras in front of you all day. I was surprised when I hadn't seen a bulb or a flash go off in my face, but that was up until I made it to my destination.

"Sonny, why are you visiting Mikayla?"

"Sonny, is it true Mikayla is going on tour?"

"Is it true Mikayla is back in the Studio?"

"Sonny…"

"Sonny are you and Mikayla best friends?"

"Sonny why…"

I swear my head was going to explode from the questions that were being yelled at me from every direction. I knocked on the front door as more questions and statements shot into the air, and I swear I never hated my own name so much before. No one answered.

"Mikayla its me!" I yelled, knowing she'd ignore the commotion outside. I expected to see her when the door finally opened, but I was wrong.

"Hello Sonny," Miranda smiled just before shifting aside.

"Hi, how are you?" I walked inside.

"Mikayla is a bit under the weather today."

"Is she sick?" I questioned as Miranda's careless eyes looked me over.

"No, but…can I speak with you, woman to woman?" Her publicist asked.

"Sure."

"Good. Follow me." Truth be told, I was always given a bad vibe by this woman. She seemed to judge me without even knowing me every since the first day I was introduced to her. I took a deep breath, sitting across from her at the kitchen table before she smiled over at me. I was confused. Where was Mary, and more importantly, Mikayla?

_I had been smiling like an idiot for so long that my face began to hurt. Mikayla had driven us to her home for me to meet her mother and her publicist Miranda. _

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me, brushing her fingers against my cheek as I nodded._

_ "As ready as I'll ever be."_

_ Once inside, Mikayla went on a search for her mom as I stood in front of the door taking in the space. The smell of some type of paint lingered just as I noticed the lack of color. There were no pictures of Mikayla anywhere, and her existence seemed less real in this place then anywhere else._

_ "Sonny," Mikayla reappeared, grabbing my hand before taking me into the kitchen. There, I had spotted Miranda in the backyard talking with Mary, Mikayla's mom._

_ "What are they talking about?" I silently ask._

_ "I don't know, but it seems important I guess."_

_ "Is Miranda usually around at a time like this?" My questions caused a slight smirk to form on Mikayla's face before she opened the door to the yard._

_ "I'm here," she announced as her mother and publicist faced her. I took in a deep breath, forcing myself to walk across the kitchen towards her. "Mom, Miranda," Mikayla glanced over the two, "this is Sonny. My friend from the movie." _

_ "Hi," I waved, not really minding that I was introduced as her friend. I was nervous in the first place. Neither woman seemed thrilled to see me._

_ "Sonny, I haven't met you before and I was in the Bahamas with you two the entire time," Miranda glanced over me as we entered the backyard. The atmosphere of the space seemed thick and uneasy._

_ "Yeah, I guess not," the only words that left my mouth._

_ "Mikayla, why haven't you introduced me to your little friend before?" Miranda seemed as if she was judging me._

_ "Maybe because I'd like to keep something in my life between me, myself and I," Mikayla took a deep breath although I thought about doing the same thing._

_ "She's a feisty one, that one here," Miranda stepped over towards us, giving me a glance before facing Mikayla. It was as if they had some unspoken language between them that I hadn't caught onto just yet._

_ "Well I'm Mary," the woman I saw before me was nothing like Mikayla. She was at least five foot seven with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She seemed just as interested in me as the publicist, which was little to say the least._

_ "My mom," Mikayla waved. She then faced Miranda, her eyes glued onto nothing in particular. _

_ "Is this your plan Mikayla?" She had asked as I stood confused. Apparently Mary was just as lost in the conversation as I was._

_ "I have no plan."_

_ "Then I should see you in the studio first thing tomorrow morning."_

"Sonny is it?" Miranda asked just as I pressed my elbow into the kitchen counter.

"Yes," I nodded, knowing she knew me since she technically announced my presence at the front door.

"Did you notice Mikayla went back into the studio due to her own free will yesterday?"

"Yeah, I guess." I nodded, my hair brushing against my cheeks as Miranda glared at me.

"I'm going to cut the crap. This is the first time in ages since Mikayla has even stepped a foot into the studio. But its also the first time in forever since she's gone back to drinking. You knew about that though didn't you?" She questioned just as I heard something click in the distance.

"I didn't know what to say to her to make her stop. You can't control people's actions."

"I see," the woman stood, her eyes cutting me in half by the way she seemed disinterested in me. "But you knew?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I..," what was I supposed to say to a woman who barley spoke more then seven words to me at any given time. "I didn't know I was supposed to. She's very private about certain things in her life."

"Like you," the woman pointed. My heart almost fell when she said that, but I couldn't tell if she knew about us or if she was just fishing for information.

"Like me what?"

"I know about you and her Sonny. She doesn't tell me much but I'm no idiot. Mary on the other hand, she's a basket case with no sense of control on her child."

"I'm not here to control Mikayla."

"Oh I know that." I watched just as the woman began to pace the kitchen. Her features seemed to remind me of everything Mikayla stood for or acted towards. "She keeps secrets from me. I'm the one person she should feel comfortable talking to about any and everything."

"Where is she exactly?"

"Sonny I'm talking now, you listen. She's only sixteen. You're only sixteen. How far do you expect this relationship between the two of you to go?"

"I…"

"Don't answer, it was something for you to think about." She finally stopped pacing, facing me and never letting her eyes falter, "Mikayla means the world to me, and you my dear, you bring the worst out of her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was the nicest person I knew. How dare she accuse me of forcing negativity on Mikayla.

"She has a slight drinking problem, and you my dear, I can guess is the reason she began again. You know if this was to get out, it'd give the media everything they need to drop her like a log. She'd lose her music contracts, her television appearances. I just can't handle that type of pressure at a time like this in her career. You can understand that right?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." I was done listening to this woman, so as I stood she gave a faint laugh.

"Mikayla needs a break from you. This will only do the both of you good. Besides I heard you wanted to focus on your show, you should do that."

"You can't tell me what to do with Mikayla. Why are you so obsessed with her anyway?" I guess my remark only caused anger to spew out from the woman.

"Excuse you? I have every right to be worried about my client's behavior and the people she hangs around."

"I'm not like those other girls she hangs around with. I try to talk Mikayla out of doing some of the stuff she does, but maybe she gets it from you," I shot back.

"Be very careful of your next few words miss Monroe…"

"Look, whatever you think it is that I'm doing to Mikayla, I'm not. I promise you, I do my best to help her."

"Well your best needs to be your last." I couldn't make out what made this woman want me out of Mikayla's life, but just a few more seconds and I'm sure we'd be yelling at one another. The back door opened and Mikayla stood shocked to see me.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you. I thought we'd hang out on my day off."

"Wow, you actually have time for me?" Mikayla joked, passing Miranda who's eyes were practically on fire.

"I'll be back later on Mikayla," the woman informed her just before she turned on her heels to leave.

"I think your publicist has a crush on you," I said truthfully as Mikayla blankly stared at me.

"What the hell would make you say something like that?" The brunette asked annoyed as she walked over to the fridge.

"I don't know. She just gave me the third degree about being with you. I thought you said no one knew we were together." I faced Mikayla as she rolled her eyes.

"Miranda knows. She knows everything."

"And yet your mom doesn't?"

"Its complicated Sonny."

"Well un-complicate them," I watched as she took in a deep breath, facing me with a slight resilience.

"Just forget it."

"I don't know," I shook my head, "she practically told me that you meant the world to her. It sounds a bit creepy to me."

"She's known me forever."

"So! And you mean the world to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about anything with me. You're like a closed book and I'm a reader trying to crack the pages," I could hear my voice hum in the air.

"God Sonny," Mikayla snapped, "she's my mom okay. There are you happy. Now just drop it."

Silence. You never appreciate it until its there. But even then it can haunt you if something happened just before the silence fell. I was lost. What in the world was Mikayla actually saying. I took a deep breath, trying not to poke at fresh wounds.

"Your mom?" I whispered, just as Mikayla slammed the fridge door.

"Yes. My mother."

"Miranda?"

She was quiet, her eyes searching mine for something, anything. "Look," she breathed out, "I don't want to talk about it."

"And Mary?"

"I just said I didn't want to talk about it."

"But Mikayla if you can't talk about it with me, then who can you talk about it with?" My words hushed the air just as she walked out of the room. She honestly just turned around and ignored me before leaving. I didn't think my day off was going to end up like this. I stood where I was and hoping she'd return. She hadn't, and after minutes of waiting, I knew where to find her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down at my girlfriend who was now sitting on her room floor. " I didn't mean to bring something up that you weren't ready to talk about." I barley noticed the bottle of unopened wine at Mikayla's feet. She was staring at it as if she wanted to crack it open but couldn't. "I just… you never told me anything."

"I have my reasons," she silently replied.

"I suck at this whole girlfriend gig," I chuckled, but nothing caused even a smirk from Mikayla. "Can I sit next to you?" She hadn't even glanced up at me.

"Just go away Sonny."

"No."

"Sonny, I don't want to talk right now."

"If I leave, you'll never be ready to talk. We can talk about anything, whatever you want."

"Even how annoying you are?"

"Yup," I happily sat next to Mikayla, "we can talk about how much I annoy you." Her eyes slowly found mine. She sighed, raising her right hand up just before she brushed a few strands of my hair.

"You're super annoying."

"I accept that. And you're annoyingly stubborn." I glanced at the bottle on the floor before grabbing it. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I slid the wine to my side, out of view.

"….Nothing."

"Well, you can listen to me ramble if you'd like."

"Miranda and I have a complicated relationship," Mikayla began, "it started when I was younger."

"You always knew she was your mom?"

"I always knew she was bossy," she mumbled.

**I'll see what I can do about cute fluffy scenes but I'm sure they'll be flashbacks. But we'll see where this goes. So far this story is carrying itself because I have no clue where its going.**


	6. Lock and Key

** I was in a writing mood, which is rare. Enjoy.**

Sonny's P.O.V

Mikayla had been working in the studio the entire day and I was honestly happy for her. Tawnie and I were shopping and she brought up a few things I would rather not think about at the moment. I wanted to have a stress free day, and at the moment it was working.

"So are you excited that Mikayla gets to work with you for a week on the show?" Tawnie asks as I blankly face her.

"She's working with you too."

"Yeah but she'll mostly be your problem."

"She'll be fine," I reminded her, as we paced into a nearby store. I had been thinking about two nights ago when Mikayla told me her publicist was really her mom, and how the woman she calls 'mom' was actually her aunt. Things were just spinning in my head and I was sure this could be one reason for Mikayla's confusion as well.

"Do you like it?" Tawnie smiled brightly, holding up a royal blue dress with a split up the side.

"Its kind of cute."

"Good, because its for you."

"What, why?" I ask as she winks before sliding the dress into her basket. "Why are you trying to get that for me?" I ask while whispering.

"Because Sonny, I'm tired of looking at your pathetic wardrobe on set. You need to spice things up every once in a while."

"And how can I do that when I never work on a prom set, or a dance set, or anything that requires that," I point at the fabric complaining.

"Oh you didn't hear," she began to smile, "the script comes out in two days for the Mikayla episode and you have to wear a fancy dress."

"Why?" I question quickly as Tawnie stops in front of me.

"You didn't hear this from me, but the writer's thought it's be cute to put Chad on a date with Mikayla, and then you get jealous and try to upstage it. I thought you'd like my help on an outfit for the scene," Tawnie tapped my nose before gliding towards a shirt table.

"Why must I be tortured?"

"Because you're too adorable not to torture Sonny. You're hopeless in everything that you do, so we have to liven up your life somehow."

"Uh… oh-kay." I sarcastically reply before we head over to the register. My phone begins to ring as I happily answer it. "Sonny speaking."

"Son-nay, hiiii, its me, Traciiii."

"Um, hi," I furled my eyebrows as I tried to remember the girl. But that's when it hit me, she was Hannah Montana's friend with a high pitched voice…or nasal condition as she always called it.

"I was just calling to check up on you…"

"And why may I ask? And how did you even get my number?"

"Son-nay, all in good time. I was just informed of Mikayla's role on your show."

"Why do you care?" I study Tawnie as she pays for her items and we head back outside.

"I just wanted to know how you two can become friends just like that when Hannah's been trying to get on that show for years."

"I..its not my choice of who gets to play on So Random."

"Well you should learn to play your cards very care-fully," she spaced her words out as I sighed.

"Just leave me alone."

"Just let Mikayla know that although Hannah can keep her secret, I'm not the one to promise the same." The phone clicked off as I stood confused as ever.

"Who was it?" Tawnie asked, placing her bags into the car.

"Traci… Hannah's friend."

"Oh god, that girl who has a 'deviated septum?' or whatever?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, the one and the same. She said something about promising to keep a secret."

"Wow, I didn't even know she could say such words," Tawnie climbed into the car as I followed. Once we were out on the road, I tried to think back on any secrets Mikayla could have, but there were none. And although us dating wouldn't kill me to be put into the public, Mikayla would see things differently.

_A few months ago, as I sat on the front sofa of my temporary apartment my mom rented a knock came to the door. I was too exhausted to open the door so I told whoever it was, axe murder, mailman, whoever it was, that the door was open. Mikayla strolled in with her arms behind her back and a smile plastered on her face._

_ "What?" I asked, catching onto her flirtatious movement. E had only seen one another a handful of times, and this time was like no other. "What is it?" I ask once more as she closes the door._

_ "Close your eyes."_

_ "I don't want to, I pout, placing my hand between the pages of my book._

_ "Please?" Mikayla pokes out her bottom lip just as I roll my eyes and smile. I nod, doing as she asks before I feel the sofa shift. She sat next to me I was sure, just as her hands landed against mine and a cool object brushed against my palm. I quickly glanced down at me hand as Mikayla pulled hers away._

_ "….," I sat speechless, gazing at the necklace as if it was something I had never seen before. The pendant was shaped like a heart with a wire trailing its edge and a lock at its base._

_ "Mine's identical," Mikayla ran her fingers across the pendant on her neck, but a key sat against her heart instead of a lock._

_ "What's this for?" I asked, raising my eyes to meet hers. She couldn't do anything but blush and shrug._

_ "It's a just because gift," her words made me bite my bottom lip, "its beautiful, I love it," my smile only faded when I felt Mikayla's lips graze my own. We hadn't had time to do much of anything like this, so this was something special. I placed my book onto my lap, moving away as her lips brushed my nose before she slid my necklace from my fingers. She slid it across my neck and locked it before standing._

_ "If you ever take that off I'll have to hunt you down," she wagged her finger at me._

_ "I promise I'll wear it always."_

_ "Good," Mikayla turned._

_ "Are you leaving?"_

_ "Yeah, I have something I have to do. But I wanted to see you first," she winked at me just before walking out of the apartment and leaving a smile on my face._

"Oh my god Sonny, were you even listening to me?" Tawnie complained at a red light as I shied away.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Yeah, well, anyway, you're home." She stopped in front of my apartment building as I faced her.

"Thanks for the shopping trip, I needed it."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved me away before I climbed from the car after grabbing my bags. Once inside the house I found my mom doing a handstand in the middle of the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"A handstand of course. I need all the blood to rush to my head in order for me to think faster."

"I… don't think that's how it works mom."

"You're making me loose focus." My mom complained as I made it into my room. It felt a bit weird to be home without hearing from Mikayla all day. She normally wouldn't let me go an entire day without talking to her. It seemed that since she opened up a bit to me, it was only right to close up even more and distance herself. I glanced in the full body mirror in the corner and noticed the necklace I use to wear wasn't on my neck. But of course it wasn't. Mikayla had been fighting with me so much in the past that I could no longer wear the jewelry which seemed to have held me down. But we were on good terms again, so I had to find it.

I basically tore my room apart for an hour but no such luck on finding the necklace with the heart pendant.

"Sonny! Mikayla came to see you!" I hear my mother yell just as I take notice of my room. The doorknob turns and Mikayla stands frozen in her tracks.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was searching for that necklace you gave me months ago."

"Its missing?"

"Not missing," I fall to the floor to look under the bed, "its more like…misplaced."

"Or lost," Mikayla answered, I'm sure still standing at the door.

"Anyway, how was the studio?"

"I finished two tracks, and don't change the subject."

"I didn't change the subject," I stood, gazing around the room before turning to the jewelry box once more," I misplaced the necklace a while ago, I didn't really want to find it."

"That's an amazing thing to hear," Sarcasm was flying from Mikayla nonstop as I finally stopped and faced her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You don't want to talk about something or…"

"No. I thought I'd come over and be with you for a while. But it looks like you're busy."

"I'm not." I kick clothes this way and that. "I just thought I'd find the necklace and wear it again."

"You shouldn't have taken it off in the first place," Mikayla was still just creepily staring at me with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"It'd be amazing if you can help me look for it."

"In this mess? Hah. You should have listened and kept it on."

"Well, if you've forgotten, it was because of you that I took it off in the first place."

"So its my fault you don't know where it is?"

"I'm not going to argue with you about some necklace." I finally give up just as Mikayla walks into the room. She ignores me completely, walking into the bathroom before fidgeting in the medicine cabinet. "What are you doing now?"

"Nothing," she casually answers, walking back into the room, lifting her arm to expose the necklace I had been looking for.

"How did you know where it was?"

"After you threw it at me the day you took it off, I put it away for safe keeping."

"It was your fault I threw it in the first place."

"I think you have anger problems and you like to blame your madness on others."

"Whatever," I grab the necklace, pulling it over my neck before closing the clasps and studying Mikayla, "thank you."

"No problem psycho."

"Ha, ha," I roll my eyes before gazing around the room. "Do you want to go out and get something to eat? My treat," I offered as Mikayla lead the way out the door without saying another word.

_Mikayla had been name calling all day and I was honestly fed up with it. She couldn't push anymore of my buttons or I'd snap. I didn't know why she was treating me like crap but I couldn't handle it anymore, I was done with it._

_ "Is the little baby going to cry?" Mikayla mocked, knowing good and well that I was on the verge of tears because she couldn't stop the picking and nagging._

_ "I can't listen to you anymore, I'm going home." I stand from the couch, as Mikayla begins her little teasing all over again. "Grow up Mikayla."_

_ "What are you going to do? Cry? Are you going to cry you little cry baby?" I couldn't tell you honestly why she was acting like this, I was lost for the longest time as why she was changing on me so much._

_ "You can stay and keep yourself company."_

_ "Sonny, you can't leave."_

_ "And you can't make me stay!" I yelled back, on the verge of breaking down. All day I had been listening to her taunts and conversations with her friends on the phone as if I was such a bad person for not giving her all the time in the world. I could no longer talk to her, I couldn't get a word in with her without being threaten or poked fun at. _

_ "What are you going to do, walk out on me?"_

_ "Why are you acting like this?"_

_ "Because this is how I am Sonny. Take it or leave it."_

_ "God you can act like a child sometimes."_

_ "And you're acting like a spoiled whinny brat."_

_ "I can't do this Mikayla. I can't do this anymore."_

_ "What are you going to do, break up with me? I highly doubt that. You love me too much."_

_ "I love you enough to know when I should let you go."_

_ All laughs aside, Mikayla was staring at me as if I'd grown another head. She finally stood from the couch, since most of the conversation was me talking down at her._

_ "You wouldn't leave," she told me._

_ "I don't want to leave you, but I'm not going to let you treat me like this anymore."_

_ "Because you wouldn't leave in the first place."_

_ "Don't tell me what I will or will not do," this conversation was going nowhere and I was honestly done talking._

_ "I already did. You don't have the guts to leave me." Was she honestly testing me, or did she want to break up? If I couldn't read her before, I couldn't even make out what she wanted from me now._

_ "Mikayla, don't push me, I just want to go home."_

_ "No. I want you to stay."_

_ "I don't care."_

_ "And I do," she crossed her arms, her eyes still shinning as if I was playing with her. Why was she acting as if my feelings didn't matter._

_ "I'm done with this conversation," and as I turned to walk out the door Mikayla yelled back at me. _

_ "Sonny, if you leave out of here, then don't come back." I had never heard those words from her, and I couldn't pin point why the words didn't hurt. I wasn't scared to just walk out that door, because if she didn't want me now, what would make her want me later._

_ "Fine Mikayla," I rose my hands to pull at my necklace, gripping it between my fingers before I focused on the pendant. I didn't regret taking it off. "Do what you want, because I'm done." I tossed the necklace her way as she let it slide on the floor. There was no goodbye or anything. I walked out of that door and I didn't want to turn around._

Mikayla and I sat at a booth at a local restaurant near my house waiting on our pizza. I had wondered so many times why I had went back to her. But I guess it was because I've always loved her, and that one moment of her annoying arrogance wasn't as bad as it could have been. Things had gotten worse between us after that and yet I still took her back. She treated me like crap and yet I still questioned why I let her back in. But the answer was simple. She needed me. She needed me just as much as I needed her, because something was happening to her to make her act that way.

"So do you want to talk some more?" I ask her just as her smile fades.

"Can we go one day without talking about me and my messed up life."

"I want to help you," I whisper.

"I don't need to be fixed Sonny." The pizza arrived, and once the woman walked away I grabbed a slice, studying Mikayla intently.

"I wish you'd let me in Mikayla, so we can go back to that happy place we once lived in."

"I don't think we could ever go back to that."

"Why not?" My voice hummed in the air as she studied me.

"Please, I don't want to talk about myself."

"Then we'll talk about me," I offered as Mikayla sighed. "I'll tell you how I feel about you opening up to me more."

"Ugh," Mikayla placed her head on the table, "kill me now."

"I feel as if you don't care about my feelings on the matter. I care about you and yet one secret leads to another because you don't want to open up. I just wish I was apart of that special place you hold so close to your heart."

"F-Y-I Sonny, you're the biggest secret I have."

"And I'm supposed to feel special about that? I'm a secret that wouldn't mind being set free, and then maybe I can learn more about you. I don't want to push you out of your comfort zone."

"You could have fooled me."

"I just want to know Mikayla. I want to know everything there is to know about you, just as I let you know everything about me."

"Sonny please, can we just eat in silence?"

"Answer me one thing first."

"Ugh," Mikayla sat up, "what is it?"

"What's something that Hannah Montana has on you that I don't know about? What's the secret that she and you share? What's the secret that Traci knows and I don't? What do they have on you?"

…

…

Silence.

** Thanks for reading, more coming soon. Also find me on WattPad.**


	7. No More Hiding

** Another read for my young, beautiful and faithful readers. Love you guys.**

I admit that if I knew asking Mikayla anything about her life would strike a nerve before we began dating, I most likely would have never gotten into this mess. But what can I say, I was a fool who loved someone at their highest and their lows. Mikayla sat at the restaurant table glaring me down for what seemed like ages. Her eyes never seemed to falter before she stood.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to upset you, I just…"

"Hannah and I have a long history that you won't understand Sonny, and I don't have time to explain it. So just…," her eyes sort of lost focus, blurring as if she was about to cry. We had barley eaten the pizza at the table when she gave me the cold shoulder. "I just want to go home."

"I promise I won't bring it up again. Can we go one day without fighting?" My voice seemed lost in translation as Mikayla refaced me, her arms crossed, and eyes shooting signals at the speed of light. I sigh, waving for the waitress to bring us a container for the pizza. After safely tucking it away in a bag, I follow Mikayla outside. She was quiet once more, pacing in front of me as if I had done something terribly wrong. In just a few months we shot from being a happy couple, to an arguing, bickering, complaining, fighting couple. I hated it.

"If you're upset," I began, "I take all responsibility. I should of known if you wanted to tell me you would have already." I held the pizza tightly in my arms as we made it back to my place. It was weird not having the paparazzi shoving cameras down your throat every passing second.

"I'm not mad at you Sonny." Mikayla stopped near my door. "This has nothing to do with you." Her words kind of hit me like a knife. I guess taking it the wrong way was my specialty.

"If there's anything you want to talk about…"

"That's just it though. I don't want to talk about it. Nor should anyone else like that stupid Hannah girl should of said anything to you. She should of kept her mouth shut."

"I…," there was a part of me that wanted to clear a few things up, and another part of me that felt completely torn down. "I don't know what buttons not to press with you anymore. One minute we're fine…"

"I have to head home. I don't want to talk about this." I watched as Mikayla faced the street, her eyes glazed and distant. This is what she did. She'd run away from problems and leave me in the dark about everything.

"Can you at least stay for a little while?" My eyes searched her face although she never acknowledged my question.

"I'll call you." And just like less than an hour ago, she was gone once more. I studied the box in my arms before heading inside. My mom was laying on the sofa staring at the ceiling. "Um, mom, are you okay?"

"Oh Sonny, yes sweetie. I'm just staring at the ceiling trying to see if that's dirt on the wall, or possibly something else."

I gaze at the small speck of dark goo and squint. "Mom, I think that's pudding," I tell her, taking notice of her spoon stuffed inside of a cup. "Its definitely chocolate pudding," I confirm, walking into the kitchen to put away the pizza. Moments later I hear footsteps, turning to spot my mom at my side in her track suit.

"So, Sonny, how was your day?"

"Mom, I left an hour ago. You saw me," I remind her as she nods.

"True, but it seems as if everyday you walk through that door," her eyes focus on mine, "the glimmer kind of fades."

"Mom," I sigh, rolling my eyes as she stops me from walking away.

"Sonny. The whole reason I gave you your name was because you brightened every room you walked into."

"So I don't brighten rooms anymore?" I ask, gathering my composure.

"Its not that, but something's changing. Something is different."

"Its not me." I reassure her, "I just want to get through to Mikayla. I want her to actually open up to me again, which lately has been nothing but one brick wall after another."

"You don't talk about her much anymore… do you want to tell me why?"

"No, not really," I pull away. "She doesn't tell me much. So there isn't anything to say." I shrug away, walking towards my room only to hear footsteps follow.

"Sonny, she can't make you feel any way unless you let her."

"Thank you. I know that."

"Then what's going on?" She questions, leaning against the archway.

"I don't know." I whisper. "But I suppose she'll tell me when she's ready."

"And until then?" My mom folds her arms.

"I don't know. I'll try to make it work this time."

"Oh I see," my mom nods as if she'd figured it out. "You'll make it work. And what about Mikayla?"

"Mom," I roll my eyes, "don't lecture me please. I… I just don't want to be lectured.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I had fallen asleep shortly after my mom and I had spoken, or half spoken about my relationship. It was after midnight when I awoke to my phone buzzing. I scurried to find it, gripping the bright object before placing it against my ear.

"Sonny speaking," I chime into the phone.

"Son… Son..," It was Mikayla, I was sure of it.

"Are you at home?" I cut her off.

"Um… no," she perked up.

"Mikayla, were you drinking?"

"God Sonny, give it a break," she angrily shouted. But the odd thing was, I kind of heard her outside of the phone. I turned to find my light switch, running towards my window only to spot her barley standing upright.

"Kayla," I whispered as her eyes shot up at the light. She smiled, waving me down as I dropped my phone and made it to the front door.

"Going somewhere?" I heard my mom ask from the kitchen. She must have gotten hungry and made a light snack before going back to bed.

"Um.. I.."

"Sonny."

"Mikayla's outside, I promise this will only take a second."

"No, you tell her to come back in the morning."

"Mom, please," I gave her my best puppy dog face as she studied me. Without her approval, I made it for the door and went down the steps two at a time. Mikayla was still talking on her phone as I saw a light flash in the distance. It almost caused my heart to jump out of my chest. "Mikayla," I grabbed her hand, "what were you thinking coming here like this?" I asked as I lead her inside. I could smell the alcohol on her as if she swam in it. "My mom is going to kill me if you're in the house like this," I remind her, although she seemed slightly dazed, and confused as to where she was.

"I just… Sonny," she brushed my cheek with her fingers, warming me as I sighed, leaning her against the wall.

"There's nothing I can say is there?" I ask as her glazed over eyes barely lock with my own. "This is all my fault," I tell her, " maybe I shouldn't of made you mad earlier."

"Shush," Mikayla's shakily hand found my lips. "No talking," she shook her head as I helped her inside. My mom was still waiting for my return, but she didn't seem pleased. Her eyes were burning into mine as I released Mikayla to close the door.

"Hi Sonny's mom," Mikayla didn't slur a word.

"She's drunk again?" My mom asks as I stay silent. "Sonny, last time was a curtsey stay. We're calling her mother. Does she even know her daughter drinks?"

"I'm right here," Mikayla waved her hands, sitting on the couch before I could even help her.

"Please mom, you don't understand…" I tried to explain as she took a step closer.

"Oh, No? Then please explain this situation to me Sonny. Because this is the second time a child, Mikayla to be exact, an under aged girl, walked into my house drunk. I want to hear your explanation for this."

"I," my words were caught in my throat. But I knew if my mom called Mary, then it'd be as if she called no one at all. Mikayla's mom didn't care.

"I'm calling her mother," my mom turned away from me as I sighed in defeat. Mikayla studied me, her eyes shifting as if I had something she wanted.

"What am I going to do with you Mikayla?" I whisper as she stands.

"I'm not sticking around… for her to call my 'mother,'" she air quoted.

"Were you drinking because of me? If so then, I'm sorry."

"Shush." Her eyes found my mom when she walked back into the room.

"Is your mother not at home?" She asked.

"What?" Mikayla laughed, "no, is she ever?"

"Don't," I brushed Mikayla's hand with my own before my mom studied the deadline in defeat.

"Tomorrow we're talking. The three of us," my mom faced me and then Mikayla.

"Okay," I whispered, grabbing Mikayla's hand before leading her to my room.

"I'm not saying a word," Mikayla chanted a few times before giggling. Once in bed I sat next to her as she closed her eyes. Maybe I'd never understand why she turned to drinking. Maybe she'd never tell me what she and Hannah always fought about. Maybe this was what life I had chosen when I took her back. I bit my bottom lip, holding back my frustration tears before I pulled the cover over Mikayla and I. Another light flashed in the distance which brought the earlier fear back out. What if someone saw Mikayla tonight? What if they saw her in this drunken stupor and decided to write about it.

"You didn't leave home drunk did you?" I question.

"I..you…shush," she waved me away.

"I love you Mikayla. I just want you to let me in."

The night seemed as if it was long and dragged on. I had barely gotten any sleep due to the fact that I was worried about those flashing lights. Mikayla had awaken around six and so I made the both of us coffee. Her hair was spread across her face, her eyes staring at me as if she was still at a lost about last night.

"Good morning," I smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She whispered as I tried to understand what she meant.

"No," I shook my head. "I am the best thing to ever happen to you," I gave her a gentle grin but she stood and began to pat at her sides. "Your phone is on my nightstand." She rushes back into my room before returning.

"Do you have my car keys?"

"Uh, no. You walked…here…," that's when I realized, Mikayla rarely walked to my place, but I usually made the trip to hers. "Mikayla, you didn't."

"I didn't what?" She tried to calm herself down, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You drove?"

"I don't remember," she pushed her coffee away and made it towards the front door barefooted. I followed, watching as she searched the ground for her keys.

"Tell me you didn't drive."

"Sonny, stop saying that," she brushed her hair a few times with her hands before she froze, staring into the distance.

"What?" I whispered just as she kicked the ground. "Don't tell me you crashed into something."

"Um," she began walking in the direction of her house as I followed. My feet was chilled from the morning air as we neared her block, and that's when I spotted her, used to be new vehicle.

"You did." I said, thinking about her driving. "Mikayla!" I swatted at her arm, "I told you to never do that. I can't lose you. How could you be so stupid? What were you doing? Where were you going?" My voice filled the air, just as she studied her car against a pole. I was surprised no one reported it, but then again it was after midnight when she came by.

"You aren't making this any better," she complained as we walked into her house, where her mother sat. But not only was Mary there, but Miranda as well, at six thirty in the morning. "Hi," Mikayla waved, walking towards her room as I followed. I couldn't believe we made it three blocks without any shoes on.

"Mikayla, get back here," the voice was all too familiar and stern. It wasn't Mary speaking. We closed ourselves up in her room as she sat on her bed. I was still shocked that she didn't try to push me out like she had the other day.

"I screwed up," she mumbled. "No, I fucked up," she corrected herself.

"Well.. at least it was just a pole," although I felt angry with her for driving at such a state, I was relieved that she was alright. Her door swung open and Miranda stood there in all her bossy, yet angry glory.

"Sonny you have to go because I have to speak with Mikayla."

"Aren't you just her publicist? You can't really tell her anything." I don't know how, but my protective instincts had kicked in and I wasn't letting Mikayla take anything from anyone.

"You don't understand anything, so I suggest you let me speak with my client."

That word. Client. I had heard Miranda say things like that for an entire year and it never bothered me until now.

"She knows she screwed up. Why make it any worse?" I question.

"Mary!" Miranda called into the living room as I faced Mikayla. I had never seen her in such a vulnerable state. It was as if she had been knocked down into a childlike fear. Her snappy remarks and comebacks seemed to disappear.

"Just go Sonny," Mikayla whispered, laying on her bed with her eyes closed. "I'll be at the beach later if you want to see me."

"I won't go unless you want me to," my words were no match for the two women who now stood in the doorway.

"Sonny, be a dear and head home. You can use the shoes by the door," Mary was staring at me as if she had heard enough speeches for one day. Maybe Miranda had been over longer than just a few hours or something.

"I know what Mikayla did was stupid, but obviously she knows that," I had never felt so protective in my life. It was a weird change for me. I was lead out of the room by Mary, as I pulled on some sandals to walk home in.

"Miranda knows about Mikayla's drinking again. Well, obviously she knows," Mary chuckled light hearty. "But she'll be fine I promise. Mikayla does things like this to test me."

"But mother's understand right?" I question as Mary shrugs, "I don't understand her. She's been a lost cause since the day she was born."

"Then maybe you weren't the right person to take care of her," I countered just as I opened the door.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds. I know more then what you think I know. And just to be clear, she'd possibly be better with someone who actually cares about her." I head outside, only to notice that Mikayla's car is gone. A few workers from the city are fixing the pole and a light flashes. But this time I was sure it was a paparazzi, because the guy began to call to me. I ignored him, pacing home, just before heading back inside. My mom was awake, her eyes on me as I smiled.

"Where's Mikayla?"

"At home, getting the third degree I'm sure," I rolled my eyes as my mom nodded.

"I wanted to speak with the both of you."

"Mom…"

"Are you drinking Sonny?" Her words were stern, which never happens when my mother speaks.

"No."

"You do understand that I find that hard to believe, right?"

"Mom, I would never lie to you. I've never.."

"Has Mikayla ever pressured you to drink or?"

"Mom, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I just want to know if I should have worries about my only child, Sonny. You mean the world to me, and I can't explain to you how lost and devastated I'd be without you."

"Please calm down with that. Its not like I'm dying or something," I head into the kitchen to clear up the coffee cups when I notice Mikayla's phone on the table. "I'm trying to help her mom."

"Maybe you can't provide the kind of help she needs."

"Well, at least I'm going to try." I place the dishes in the sink and carry the phone into my room. It continues to light up with messages and emails. I study it, not daring to unlock it, until one messenger continues to send a message, one after the other.

_Joey: Mikayla, we HAVE to talk about last night. What was up with you?_

_ Joey: The girls are here, where are you?_

_ Joey: Is this about Sonny?_

_ Joey: If you love her, you have to tell her._

_ Joey: Mikayla?_

My chest ached from the unknown as I tried to think about positives. I never went through Mikayla's phone because I trusted her completely. But as I focused on the messages that blinked on the screen every time one was sent, I was finding it hard to fight my own battle.

_Stella: Where are you Kay?_

_ Joey: The girls want to know if you're okay._

_ Cadence: What the hell Mikayla? Where the fuck are you?_

_ Amy: You took the car?_

_ Joey: You're over thinking things._

As the time ticked by and my house stayed silent, I thought about heading to the beach. I studied myself in the mirror and shuffled to the bathroom. I would shower and dress and get to the bottom of Mikayla's stress. But if her friends knew her situation, everyone else and there mother knew about her problems, even Hannah Montana, why was I the one left in the dark about it? Was I not worth opening up to?

** Happy New Year. Read on Readers. I know my updates aren't as amazing as they used to be, but that's because I suck. But I love you guys for sticking with me and my Demena stories. You guys are literally the best.**


	8. Speachless

**Hey guys, I'd just like to thank you guys for being so amazing and actually sticking with me. I'm a very spacey girl, so I'm actually glad I can get back to writing and focus a little bit. Now lets see what 2014 can do.**

I was out of the door and heading towards the beach shortly after my shower. It was nearing noon as my mom went off to work and Tawnie had called me on my cell. I told her to meet me and so that's how we ended up in the parking lot.

"Tomorrow is the table read, are you excited?" Tawnie asked, her eyes shimmering as I shrugged. "Well, as long as your girlfriend keeps her comments to herself, I think we'll all be fine."

"I told you to stop talking about her like that. What you see on T.V isn't always what you get."

"Yeah and in your case," Tawnie faced me, "you've gotten the worse end of Mikayla."

"Lets just go." I climbed from the car first, as Tawnie did the same from hers. We were actually talking between our car windows until now. I didn't know where Mikayla was or if she made it to the beach yet. "So where would she be?"

"I don't know, she's your eye candy. Why not call her?"

"Because I have her phone." I rose the object as Tawnie quickly grabbed it from my fingers.

"So, we can find out about her friends since you're so worried about them."

"I'm not worried about them. I trust Mikayla." We were heading down a path, watching the pole numbers grow from ten to twenty.

"Yeah, a little too much," she scoffed as I studied her.

"Tawnie, you don't know Mikayla. So stop judging her."

"You're right, Sonny. You and I are supposed to be friends and yet I know nothing about your girlfriend really. None of your friends do. She doesn't want to hang out with us and she's always pulling you away. The girl has sharing issues."

"You think we're friends?" I smiled.

"At times I do. But don't think I won't say I hate you without a second thought," Tawnie wagged her finger in the air as I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Yay, we're friends."

"Sonny, don't," the blonde scoffed at me as we stopped and scanned the area." Where was she last time?"

"Right over there," I signaled towards one of the closed tents as Tawnie began trailing in that direction. "But she could be somewhere else," I paced after the girl.

"Or, get this Sonny, she could of rented the tent and use it whenever she wants."

"Can people really do that?" I asked once we neared the object.

"You DO need to get out more." With a flick of her wrist, Tawnie grabbed a thick end of the tent's flap and pulled it open. Thank god it wasn't someone other then one of Mikayla's friends I had seen before. The girl still jumped back, startled before taking a breath.

"Sonny Monroe, who would of guessed," she smiled as I tried to remember which girl she was.

"Hi. Is Mikayla anywhere near here?"

"Kay. Um, she was on her way when I spoke to her an hour ago. But I guess she changed her mind or something." The blonde turned to face Tawnie before smiling. "The infamous Tawnie Heart, I've always wanted to see you in person."

"I'm sure you have," Tawnie nodded, grabbing my arm. "If she isn't here we can look somewhere else."

"No," the blonde girl spoke up, "just call her on Joey's cell, I'm sure she's with her."

"Joey?" I question as the girl nods.

"Joey's the short dark haired girl you met the other day. I bet you don't even remember me either." the girl sighed.

"Sorry, I only remember faces." I spoke up.

"Its Cadence. I'm the chick that's usually at a designated place before anyone else." Without another word, the girl found a chair to sit on and gazed between Tawnie and I.

"Did she say where she was going?" I asked.

"Like I said, call Joey."

"But I don't know her number."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, lifting her phone to dial out as Tawnie began tapping on something. I faced her to notice she was still holding Mikayla's phone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered as Tawnie placed the phone up against her ear.

"Is that Kay's phone?" Cadence asked, her eyes on me as I nod quietly.

"Hi, you don't know me but I have Mikayla's phone. Can you put her on please?" Tawnie didn't even announce her name as I pulled the phone away from her. The other end was sort of muffled before I heard a familiar voice.

"Sonny you had my phone?" Mikayla asked from the other end. I was sort of relieved to have heard her voice since I hadn't attempted to go back to her house since earlier. "Well Tawnie was the one that just called, but yeah," I nodded, "I thought you would of guessed it was missing when you left this morning. We're at the beach with Cadence and…"

"With who?" Mikayla asked surprised.

"Uh, I think that's her name. She was waiting here for you as well I guess."

"Sonny I.. just… just wait there, we should be there in a few minutes. Just…stay."

"O-kay," I hesitated as she hung up the phone. "Well, she told us to stay put."

"Like always," Cadence found a soda that I hadn't seen before. She opened it quickly, sipping on the cool liquid as Tawnie flopped down in a seat next to her.

"I hope your little play thing doesn't take forever," Tawnie sighed as I narrowed my eyes on her.

"Oh don't worry Sonny. I knew about you two for a long time now. Mikayla rarely keep secrets from me." The blonde faced Tawnie who seemed bored of the conversation.

"And what about Joey?" I questioned, remembering the bulk texts the girl sent to Mikayla's phone earlier.

"What about her?"

"I never heard of her until a few days ago. Mikayla never talks about her and yet that's who she hangs out with the most or? What?"

"Um," Cadence looked between Tawnie and I before sighing. "Sonny, there are things you wouldn't understand."

"Oh really," I crossed my arms, "try me."

"I can't tell you things if Mikayla refuses to. But I will give you answers if you ask the right questions. I don't lie. But I don't give out information unless someone asks." Cadence leaned in her chair, sipping on her soda as I pulled the last lawn chair towards me. I sat in front of the girl, thinking of something to ask. Anything. Everything. My mind was racing and yet I didn't know where to start.

"Is she Mikayla's ex or something?" I bring up the matter that bugged me the most.

"Ha," Cadence smiled, "no. She's nothing like that. Or at least not to my knowledge. But they are close."

"Close as in?" I asked.

"No, that isn't a proper question." She shifted in her seat as Tawnie rolled her eyes.

"Let me help you," my friend spoke up, "Joey sent texts to Alex last night, as well as you and your other groupies. Tell us, what were those texts about? What's up with Mikayla? Did you guys ever find out or?"

"Whoa, slow down there Sherlock. I don't know what was up with Mikayla. She didn't tell any of us. She kind of just fell off the grid last night and…"

"She was with me," I mumbled. "But not all that night."

"Oh, then you saw what state she was in when she up and left us. We were scared half to death for her might I add."

"You guys were with her when she was drunk? Or drinking?" I added.

"We were with her for a little while, yes. She had a lot to talk about, and so we listened."

"We? Who's this we?" Tawnie asked as I sighed before Cadence went on.

"And the 'we' I'm referring to is Joey, Amy, Stella and I, if you must know," she told Tawnie. "But she left without a word and I guess ended up at your place."

"What was something she said to you guys?" I asked.

"That's not a proper question."

"Fine, was she talking about me? Was she worried about me? Did it have to do with me?"

"Does it always have to be about you Sonny?" Cadence curled up her nose. I felt like I was getting nowhere with her. "But I guess I can say that she was talking about you. You're her problem a lot of days among other small problems."

"Don't keep me in the dark what did she say?"

"Ask the right questions and you'll know?"

"Ugh," I stood, walking towards the tent flap, fed up with the girl just as I stepped back out onto the open beach. The sun felt warm against my face as I scanned the area for Mikayla. Her friends were just like her, staying closed up and secretive. They were meant for each other. I heard Tawnie on the inside, she was bickering with the girl as I thought of something better to ask. But nothing came to mind that would be completely clear. But how come Mikayla never really told me anything about her friends that much? I knew of them, but she never gave them a name or a face. And now that I know the girls, I had to find out more about Joey. I went back inside the tent.

"How long has Mikayla known Joey?" My words were quick and clear.

"Six years, maybe seven."

"Is there something you know about her that Mikayla won't tell me?"

"About Joey?"

"Answer the question," I crossed my arms, feeling a slight rush since I was rarely demanding.

"Joey is the only one out of the four of us who knew Mikayla before and after she became famous. She's usually the first person she calls. But since you want to be put out of your misery, Mikayla has never been with Joey, which I've stated before. She doesn't like her in that way. Besides, she has you."

"And Joey?"

"Joey what?"

"Does Joey like Mikayla?"

"I just said that Mikayla doesn't like Joey, so why does it matter?" Cadence was about to say something else when the tent's flap opened and the last of the girls walked in. I was relieved to see Mikayla since I left her this morning getting the third degree from Miranda.

"Is everything okay?" I couldn't help being concerned.

"I'm fine Sonny." She hugged Cadence before gazing at Tawnie. "I see you brought blondie."

"Hello to you too."

I don't know why I wasn't relieved instantly when I saw Mikayla, but at least she was safe. The girls gathered around in lawn chairs and on the cool sand. I stood where I was, not really having much to say since I was stuck on what went on earlier.

"Sonny was worried about you Mikayla, so don't just brush her off when she asks a question." Tawnie stood, walking next to me, "What's up with the short stack," she signaled over to Joey.

"Tawnie, no one told you to come and rain on our parade. Besides, Sonny and I can talk about it later."

"But I want to clear the air between us now," I added in as Mikayla scoffed.

"Sonny, please, not today and definitely not right now."

"Fine," I tossed her phone towards her, watching as she caught it before I walked out of the tent. Tawnie soon followed with her arms crossed and eyes on me.

"Okay, I don't understand what just happened. You were worried about her all day and now that she's right there, you're just going to give her the phone and leave?"

"Its what she wants."

"So what!" Tawnie slightly yelled. "God, Sonny. I care about you, and this relationship with her is toxic if she won't talk to you." Rustling from the inside of the tent caused us to turn only to meet the familiar brown eyes.

"Seriously Tawnie?" Mikayla stepped out, "this isn't why I left the house today. I don't want to talk about anything right now. Not about my stupid life at least, so drop it. Stop forcing your opinions on Sonny because I don't want her questioning me."

"Its not like you answer me anyway," I began to pace back onto the sidewalk from the sand, wondering why I even bother half the time. A hand landed against my wrist and as I turned to my surprise, Mikayla had followed.

"Sonny, I'm not trying to push you away. I just don't want to talk."

"My god Mikayla, if something is eating away at you, I'd rather know about it then feel as if I don't matter to you."

"Some things, you just don't want to say."

"I'm going to walk away now." I turned quickly, tracing my steps back to the car and never in a thousand years would I try to open the door and be stopped by Mikayla. She had never followed me unless I begged her to.

"You can hang with my friends and I. Sonny, I need you today."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you belittling me."

"I won't."

"Oh how I don't believe that. Besides, you and I never seem to get along with your so called friends around. So I guess I'll see you on set tomorrow." I opened the car door just as Mikayla ran her fingers over my elbow.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"What?" I was cut off guard, quickly facing her as Tawnie finally made it over.

"Lets go Sonny, I'm thinking the ice-cream parlor before a movie." Tawnie happily bounced around as I studied Mikayla. Was it weird to question your girlfriend and her motives for being nice? Normally, no. But with her it seemed she never had a solid nice moment with me anymore.

"I promise I won't get lippy with you or… upset you, or at least I'll try not to. I just want you with me. Please?"

"Whoa, is Mikayla asking you to stay?" Tawnie's eyebrow slid up in surprise as I tried to fight my better judgment. She knew how to pull me in.

"_One more movie," Mikayla pleaded as I gathered my onset school supplies. We were at her house for over seven hours watching movies. I had to get home before midnight but that wasn't the case with Mikayla. _

_ "I really have to head home."_

_ "But I'll only be in town for another two nights and then I'm off on tour. Sonny, please," she gave me a slight pout, bringing a smile to my face. "Besides, we haven't seen each other much since filming."_

_ "I know," I brushed my curls behind my ear before walking over to her. "I'll come over first thing after work tomorrow," I kissed her softly before her pouting began once more._

_ "Just one more movie, please," her fingers cupped my hands as I rolled my eyes, a smile working its way across my face. "One more," she came in for another kiss, pulling me in just as I went limp in her arms._

_ "Fine," I breathe out once she gave me a chance. _

_ "Yay," she lead me back over towards the sofa as I crossed my arms. _

_ "You're impossible."_

_ "And you love me for it," her words hummed in the air as I nodded._

_ "I do."_

"Sonny, please," Mikayla had her hands cupping mine as I fought with myself.

"If you don't argue with me then….I guess I can stay." I breathed out.

"Boo," Tawnie rolled her eyes. "Fine Mikayla, you won this round, but I swear, if you continue to hurt Sonny, I'll break you." Her eyes shimmered in the sunlight as Mikayla waved her away.

We made it back to the tent where all four girls patiently awaited us. I sat next to Joey who was sipping on a soda.

"So, where should we go today girls?" Amy, the blonde one, spoke up. Mikayla had been pacing the small tent before her eyes stopped on mine. Was she upset or worried about something?

"I think we should go to the pier," her words caused an uproar as I stood.

"But won't paparazzi be there? I thought it was our goal to avoid them." I asked as her friends basked in the idea.

"I think it'll be fun," Joey smiled.

"Mikayla. I don't…" my words were cut off by her walking over.

"Sonny, don't ruin the fun. Its only the pier." As everyone grabbed their things I felt a pinch in my side. Mikayla never liked the pier because the paparazzi would always be there. Her view of the place was always for what it was, packed, and celebrity hungry. I could remember just weeks ago when Hannah threw her birthday party there, it was insane. I held my breath as we made it to our cars.

"Can I drive?" Mikayla extended her hand out to me for the keys.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Stop worrying," she tried calming me as I handed her the silver objects. Cadence rode with us while everyone else went with Joey. Once we were parked and inside of the pier, that's when my own panic set in. People were squealing or running towards us for photographs or autographs. Mostly Mikayla, but still the two of us.

"Lets ride the bumper cars." Joey suggested, pulling Mikayla away from me as the rest of us followed in toe. We buckled ourselves in our own cars and once the bell went off, it felt as if it was an all out Sonny war. I was slammed a few times by Amy and then a handful of times by Cadence and Stella. But the one who ran into me the most was Joey. I barley had a chance to move, and as lights flashed from far away cameras, we were released from the cars.

"I say we go on the roller coaster next," Amy smiled.

"I'm going to sit," I told them all. Maybe I was paranoid to worry about Mikayla so much. She asked if I was okay and after telling her to have fun I sat in peace. Or, at least what would be considered peace. I sat in my own silence for what seemed like forever. No one came back to find me, that was, no one except Joey.

"Hey Sonny, this is fun right?" She asked, her eyes working me.

"I was left to rot, but its fun."

"You were the one who wanted to sit out."

"I don't like roller coasters."

"Oh, who knew," Joey shrugged, her dark locks fanning across her face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure, why not." Joey finally sat next to me.

"How long have you known Mikayla?"

"I don't know, eight, nine years maybe."

"Have you always liked her?" My question caught the girl off guard as she turned into me.

"No. Not the entire time, but, I know she's yours."

"But she tells you things she doesn't tell me."

"How am I supposed to know?" The girl shrugged as we spotted the group walking back over.

"I just need someone to be honest with me about what's bugging Mikayla. You'd want the best for her right?"

"Telling you wouldn't be in her best interest. Sorry." The girl stood as everyone placed food onto the table. I hated this. Everything about Mikayla and not being able to relax, over thinking everything, I hated it.

"We're eating corndogs," Mikayla slid the tray over towards me as I sighed, nodding.

**I haven't said anything here yet, but I have a wattpad account. Yeah, big shocker right. Well I have a story I'll be posting here called "Years Past," and its by far the longest Demena I've ever written. It's a progression story from age seven to 18 so far. I remember how you guys like those type of stories. Its basically novel based, and the final Demena I'll work on as a whole. The other stories will still be completed of course.**

** Years Past, is extremely long, and so far has over 68 pages in age 16. I'm not even done with that age yet. And 48 pages in age 17, without being done with it. I'm seriously almost 200 (400 double spaced) pages in on that story, Just sit back and relax, because Its going to be amazing. I hope. Anyway, I'm back off to defeat writer's block. I hope I can beat it.**


End file.
